You Belong With Me
by penguinrockstars
Summary: Niki is in love with Jason. Jason thinks of Niki as nothing but a best friend. Jason's girlfriend is Amanda, cheerleader. Niki wishes that she was Amanda. Will Jason realize that Niki is the one? Or will he be stuck with Amanda? Jason/OC, Shane/OC
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys! So this is my new story: You Belong With Me. I hope you guys like it. And if any of you are wondering, I am continuing Cross My Heart And Hope To Die. I'm just working on a Niki/Jason story cause reviewers who voted in Arranged Heartache, for Jason. So to all of you who voted for Jason, this story is for you guys. I hope you like it. And I hope you review!

"So what happened again Jase?" I tried not to roll my eyes at the thought of what that evil cow got mad about this time.

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
She doesnt get your humour like I do_

"Well, she was talking to a couple of her friends and she just kept talking and talking and talking. So I said that she kinda reminded of a seagull." I started laughing and I swear I almost started crying from laughing so hard. Only Jason would compare girls to birds.

"And then she got a funny look on her face and said 'Jason! Why would you compare me to a bird!'. And I told her that I always compare people to birds." I heard Jason give a little chuckle and I sighed. I loved him so much. And his laugh, made me smile.

"And then she screeched and said 'Jason! I'm not just anyone! I'm your girlfriend! You must treat me better than everyone else!' and then she crossed her arms over her chest and stormed off." I heard Jason sigh and rolled my eyes and glared at my wall. That stupid bobble head had the greatest guy in the world and she was being a brat about it. I hated how Jason thought of me as a best friend. I hated how I would always be second best compared to her. I didn't notice Jason talking to me until I zoned back in.

"NIIIIIIIIIIKKKKKKKKKKKIIIIIIIII!" I zoned back in and let out a little squeak, of surprise. And Jason started laughing. Man I loved his laugh.

"Jason! Stop laughing!" I heard him stop laughing eventually and then he went silent. I could still hear him breathing. I was just about to say something to when Jason came back on the line, giving bad news. Well for me anyway.

"Hey, Niki, Manda Panda is on the other line. I gotta go." _Click._That's all I heard and then the line went dead. I rolled my eyes and threw my phone on my bed. I knew that they really liked each other. I just didn't know why I wasn't good enough for him. I shook my head and sighed. I turned on my iPod dock and turned on my iPod.

I went through my list of songs and decided on randomizing the songs. The first song was a love song and I rolled my eyes and switched songs.I kept switching songs until I came to the perfect song.

_I'm in the room, its a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesnt like  
And she'll never know your story like I do_

I found mine and Jason's song. It was our best friend song. Not love song. Amanda hated it. And I loved it. _The Great Escape_by Boys Like Girls. Amanda hated them, but me and Jason loved them. And we always listened to them, but he has suddenly stopped thanks to Amanda. I grabbed my phone and was about to call Shane Grey, Jason's best friend, and my other best friend. He was the only one that knew that I was in love with Jason. But I decided against it and lay down and slowly fel asleep listening to the music that reminded me of him.

I woke up in the morning and didn't want to go to school. Amanda and Jason would be there and they would be all over eachother. I sighed and looked in my closet.

_But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find  
That what you're lookin for has been here the whole time_

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

I saw all of my t-shirts and jeans and converse, and frowned. Jason loved Amanda and her shorts mini's and her stupid cheer leading uniform. I was in the stands the entire time that she was on the gym floor cheering for the teams. And the best thing off all was the stupid pep rally we had today. I groaned and got dressed and went downstairs, for breakfast. I grabbed some toast and was about to sit down when I remembered the bus. I was going to be late. I ran out the door, and got there just in time. I walked on the bus and the bus driver rolled his eyes at me. I sighed and plunked down beside Jason with toast in my mouth. I finished eating and Jason said hi and waved. Waved back and he looked out the window and then looked at me.

"You remember when you and me were walking in the park? And remember when Amanda first dissed me?" I laughed a little remembering when me and him did end up in the park laughing on the bench. But then I remembered how Amanda dissed him in front of her friends.

_Walkin the streets with you in your worn out jeans  
I cant help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on the park bench thinkin to myself  
Hey isnt this easy?_

Me and Jason were just walking and talking about everything. He was telling me about how he wanted a birdhouse and how he loved birds. He also told me about how Shane wouldn't build him one. We were just laughing away not a care in the world. We stopped at a bench because we were almost ready to collapsed.

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I havent seen it in awhile, since she brought you down  
You say you find I know you better than that  
Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?_

But a couple days later, Amanda dissed Jason. She said a whole bunch of crap about him. She really hurt him. And when he hung out that day, he had no amazing smile. He just frowned. She had hurt him.

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked over to Jason who was staring at me. I shook my head and nodded. Jason nodded and then smiled at me.

"I never thanked you for being there for me. You're the best." He smiled and I felt my heart stop. But I knew that we were just friends. I nodded anyway and he looked out the window again and I sighed. The rest of the time, we were silent. We didn't speak for the rest of the trip, cause Jason was most likely thinking about Amanda. _  
_

When we got to school, I ran to my locker forgetting to say goodbye to Jason. I didn't want to. I avoided Shane and everyone else. I got my books and went to class. I tried keeping my mind off of Jason. But I would think of the pep rally and then I would think of Amanda and her cheerleading and Jason and him dating her. And before I knew it, everyone was piling into the gm to see the cheerleaders and the basketball team. I was walking by Amanda when she stuck her foot out. I tripped and heard laughter come from beside me. I saw Amanda and the entire cheerleading squad crack up laughing. I blushed in embarrassment and kept walking. I tried to hide my face, so I concentrated on walking up the stairs and sat down on a bleacher. I heard the announcer for the game, say that the cheerleaders were coming out.

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

I rolled my eyes and watched closely as they started dancing. If you would even call it that. But during they're 'dancing' I noticed Jason watching her with a smile on his face. I felt my heart break into a million pieces. Why couldn't he love me like that? I knew everything about him! We had more fun together, than Amanda and him.

_Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry  
I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams  
I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me._

I remember him driving to my house in the middle of the night just to talk about the new year at High school. He told me about how he always wanted to date a cheerleader just to have the experience of dating one. He told me about how he wanted to marry his dream girl. And how he wanted to write her a song for valentines day. He also told me how I was his best friend.

Oh how I wanted to be more than that. I wanted to be his girlfriend. I wanted to be there for him all the time and I wanted to be the girl he thought about all the time. But I was no Amanda. And I would never be._  
_

**Authors Note:**

Hey guys! So just a reminder to review. And also, Shane needs a girl too. So if you want to be the girl for Shane, then review and let me know all of the information. Like what your name is and what your personality is going to be like. And that kind of stuff. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! So here is another chapter. I hope you like it. And I would like to thank **xJustSunshinex** and **ohhmyyjonass'sbff** for reviewing.

Chapter two: BB Good.

The worst thing about being in love with you're best friend, is that you see each other all the time, and you never get to be his girlfriend. I mean I was best friends with Nate and Shane too. But I was wayyyyyyy closer with Jason then both of them. And that's what was the hardest. I was IN LOVE with my best friend. And he had her. Amanda Reynolds.

The worst experience that involved Jason and Amanda was when we were in his room. Amanda wasn't there though, so it was going okay. We started talking and we were laughing and joking. But then Jason went silent and he looked down at his bed and sighed. I knew that something was up. I looked at him and poked him and he sat up and took a deep breath.

"Hey Niki…" I nodded and he took another deep breath. He looked really nervous.

"So the talent show is coming up in a couple of months. And me, Nate and Shane, wanted to play a song for the talent show. But we needed someone to give us feedback on the song. So, we decided that you could do it. So they are getting their stuff and we are going to play it for you okay?" I nodded and Jason beamed. I felt my heartbreak again, just from seeing that smile. But it got even worse cause Jason ended up hugging me. And I melted in his arms. But then he pulled away, and I felt empty and cold.

Jason walked out of the room and I followed slowly. I looked at the floor as I was walking and didn't look at anything else. I didn't get why Jason didn't like me. We got along great! And I wasn't ugly. I mean I wasn't the prettiest girl alive, but I wasn't ugly. And I wasn't as skinny as Amanda, but that's because I didn't starve myself. But I dropped the thought and kept walking. I heard Shane talking and when I walked into the room, he waved and smiled.

"Hey Niki! What's up? You're going to give us feedback on the song right? Yes, okay cool! Let's go!" Shane grabbed my hand and pulled me away, without even giving me time to answer. He pulled me downstairs and I saw their mini studio. There was a piano, drums, 4 guitars and a couple of other instruments. I sat in the chair and Nate came downstairs and started apologizing for being late. I flashed him a smile and he smiled back. He winked and I rolled my eyes, and laughed a little. I saw Jason give me a funny look but I just ignored it. Nate plugged his guitar into the amps and got into his spot on the right of Shane, and Jason was on the left.

"Okay. So Niki, this song is called 'BB Good' and I wrote it for Amanda." When I heard Amanda's name, I made a disgusted face. I'm glad that Jason didn't see cause then he would be a little upset. I heard Nate play a couple notes on his guitar and I started listening in. I saw Nate and Shane smile sympathetically and I felt a little better about this song being written about Amanda.

_I'll pick you up at 7_  
_We can drive around and see a movie  
Every scene will have a meaning  
But you'll be the one that moves me  
_

I sighed and wished that Jason would sing this about me. That I'd be the one that he would take to movies, on dates. But I knew that he was with Amanda and he loved him. Unfortunately for me.

_  
I've been hurt before  
So baby promise that you're gonna be true  
I'm gonna be be good so tell me that you're gonna be good too_

Yeah!

(CHORUS)  
You gotta be be good to me  
I'm gonna be be good to you  
We'll be happy as can be  
Just gotta be be good to me, baby!

_  
I'm gonna treat you right  
We'll never fight  
Now baby you can trust me  
When I hold you tight  
I feel alright  
I guess that I'm just lucky_

He feels amazing when he's with Amanda, not me. I knew that I should be happy for him, but this was tearing me apart from the inside out. I sighed and forced a smile and focused on the I heard Jason sing about wanting to kiss Amanda, I almost lost it. I took a deep breath and forced myself to hold back all of the tears. I was NOT going to cry about a song. I was NOT going to let Jason and Amanda dating, get to me._  
Yeah!_

I've been hurt before  
So baby promise that you're gonna be true oh  
I'm gonna be be good so tell me that you're gonna be good too

Oh!

(CHORUS)  
You gotta be be good to me  
I'm gonna be be good to you  
We'll be happy as can be  
Just gotta be be good to me  
Baby!

(Talks)  
Listen girl, you gotta be good  
I don't wanna hurt you  
I wanna KISS you!

Come on, come on, come over here!

(CHORUS x2)  
You gotta be be good to me  
I'm gonna be be good to you  
We'll be happy as can be  
Just gotta be be good to me

C'mon! C'mon!

YEAH!

(Talks)  
Listen girl, you're out of control  
I think you and me  
Would be a great  
Cou-ple

Yeah

I felt tears stinging my eyes but thankfully they didn't fall. Shane sent me a sympathized look and I forced a smile. It wasn't a very good smile, because it was a pained smile. Jason was beaming and he had a dazed look on his face. He put down his guitar and sat down on the couch.

"So Niki, what did you think of the song? Did you like it? Do you think Amanda will like it?" Nate gave me a sympathetic look and I looked down at my feet.

"I think she'll love it. It's really sweet and romantic and it's amazing." Jason smiled and he nodded, obviously happy with this news.

"Good. Because me and her have a date this Friday after the game and I'm going to play the song for her then." I nodded and I felt a little numb. Jason just kept smiling and nodded, having a dreamy look on his face. My face dropped and I felt like crying, he was in love with Amanda and there was nothing that I could do about it.

**Authors Note:**

Sorry that this chapter was really short guys. Anyway so I still need to find a girl for Shane and Nate. so if you want to be anyone of these guys's girlfriends, then review and let me know about your characters name, and personality and stuff like that. Oh and please review and let me know what you think. Thanks guys!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! So here is another chapter! And I would like to thank **huffle-bibin**, **xJustSunshinex, **and** soccer75 **for reviewing. If I missed anyone I'm sorry. But thanks for the reviews cause they mean a lot to me and they help a lot.

3: Just Friends

I love Jason. I love his smile, and his laugh. Love the way he thinks about things and how he can always make me smile, even though I don't want to smile. Love everything about him. But he doesn't love me. And it breaks my heart everytime he is with her because I know that I can't tell him how I feel. The only kinda of good thing about this situation is that you can write amazing songs about it.

Sighing I grabbed my guitar and sat down on my bed. I reached down under my bed, and grabbed my black and white notebook. I opened up to the 10th page and started playing.

_He looks at me  
I fake a smile so he won't see  
What I want and I need  
And everything that we should be  
_I could imagine everything that we could be. The cutest couple ever, the most compatible couple. He is my soul mate. Know it. But he doesn't.

_  
I'll bet she's beautiful  
That girl he talks about  
And she's got everything  
That I have to live without  
_Amanda is beautiful. She has her long hair, her thin, 'perfect' body, and great features. And then there was me. Me and Amanda had different looks. And apparently, my look was no good.

_  
He talks to me  
I laugh 'cause it's just so funny  
I can't even see  
Anyone when he's with me  
_Jason was the funniest person I knew, but not many people got that. I didn't see anyone when me and him were together. I only saw him for the amazing guy he was._  
_

_He says he's so in love  
He's finally got it right  
I wonder if he knows  
He's all I think about at night  
_I keep having to hear Jason talk about how amazing Amanda was. How much he loved her. How much he thought that she was the 'one', and how he could picture them together forever._  
He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do_

I remember crying when I was writing this song. I remember crying when I first played this on my guitar. I let my tears fall and I heard them plunk on the guitar.Luckily, Jason can't tell that I can't breathe around him sometimes. Shane and Nate joke about how he is obsessed with birds and how he should grow up. But I love him. I think he's perfect. I never want him to change._  
She better hold him tight  
Give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes  
And know she's lucky 'cause  
_Amanda doesn't know how lucky she is. She gets to have the guy that I'm crazy for. She gets to hold him and kiss him. She gets to look into those amazing, gorgeous hazel eyes. _  
He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do_I don't have any pictures of him on my phone anymore. It got too hard fro me to look at them without crying. I really want to cry sometimes and it's so hard for me not to cry when I see those two together._  
'Cuz he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do_

He walks by me  
Can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be

So I drive home alone  
As I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down  
And maybe get some sleep tonight

He's the time taken up but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into  
Drew looks at me  
I fake a smile so he won't see

I finished playing and wiped away some tears. I traced my fingers over my guitar thinking to myself. I heard someone knock on the door, and I sat up straight. What if that was Jason? What if he figured out that I loved him? I put my guitar down and took a couple breaths.

"Come in." I held my breath but felt relieved when Shane walked in the door.

"Niki! I heard the song that you just played, and it was amazing! It was sooooo pretty!" I smiled and mumbled a thank you and sat down on my bed.

"That's about Jason right?" I nodded and Shane 'awwwed' and sat down beside me.

"You know, with that kind of song, you could make it big. People would love to hear that kind of song." I shrugged and Shane smiled.

"So me, Nate and Jason are trying to make it big and we need your help. See we have some songs but we need some more. And we can't think of anything. So would you be able to help us write a song?" I stared at him for a minute before shaking my head.

"I can't write a song for a boy band by myself Shane." Shane looked down for a minute before sitting up again.

"What if me and Nate help you? We can bring some amps, some electric guitars and then we can write? Would that work?" I nodded and Shane smiled widely and shook his hair out of his eyes.

"Sweet! So tomorrow bright and early, we will come over to your house and we will write a song!" I nodded and Shane smiled and ran out of the room. I put everything that was on my bed away and I crawled in my bed and shut off my lights. I closed my eyes and felt wet, hot tears fall down my face.

"Jason. Why can't you see me? Why can't you see that I'm the one for you?" I sighed and let tears fall and slowly drift off to sleep.

**The Next Day**

I woke up to the doorbell ringing loudly. I groaned and picked up my pillow and threw it at my door. I fell back on my bed, and when the ringing didn't go away, I groaned and got up and then went downstairs. I yanked open the door, and Shane and Nate walked in and brought the amps and guitars with them.

"You ready to write some music Niki?" I nodded and Shane and Nate walked downstairs. I went back up and got my notebook and then went downstairs. When I got downstairs I saw Shane playing with a rubix cube, that was almost solved.

"Dude, you need to get a girlfriend!" Shane glared at Nate and Nate laughed some more.

"What about you Nate? What about your girlfriend? Huh?" Nate rolled his eyes and pulled out his phone. He opened it and flipped to a picture.

"This is my girlfriend. This is Emmalilly. But everyone calls her Emma. She has amazing eyes and lips. And she's an amazing person. I love her because she's strong willed and she's so cute and quirky. She loves to sing like me and she loves to read like me. She can rollerblade and can't but, she's going to teach me how." Shane nodded and Nate tossed me the phone. I looked at the picture and noticed that she was very pretty. She looked like she was around 5'3. She had grey eyes and red hair, she had olive toned skin. She had full lips and a small, cute nose. She wasn't super skinny, but she wasn't overweight. She was the perfect size. I smiled knowing that she was perfect for Nate. She was real and not fake like Amanda.

"She's really pretty Nate." Nate smiled and took the phone and put it away. Shane rolled his eyes and plugged in his guitar.

"I have a girl that I'm interested in, but at the moment, she doesn't know that I like her." Nate nodded and then rolled his eyes. It looked like he didn't believe him.

"Sure, Shane, sure." Shane mock glared at Nate and rolled his eyes.

"Can we start writing the song already?" I nodded and they got ready. I got out some paper and thought a bit.

"Oh I got something." They both nodded and I started writing. I showed them what I wrote and they played some chords. A half an hour later, we had the song.

"Let's play it. To see how is sounds." I nodded and Nate started playing some chords.

_There he goes again  
The guy I'm in love with  
It's cool we're just friends  
We walk the halls at school  
We know it's casual  
It's cool we're just…_

I don't want to lead you on  
No  
But the truth is I've grown fond  
Yeah

Everyone knows it's meant to be  
Falling in love, just you and me  
'til the end of time  
'til I'm on his mind  
It'll happen  
I've been making lots of plans  
Like a picket fence and a rose garden  
I just keep on dreaming  
But it's cool cause we're just friends

Small talk on IM  
Just one word sentences  
It's cool we're just friends  
If I had my way  
We'd talk and talk all day  
Yeah

Everyone knows it's meant to be  
Falling in love, just you and me  
'til the end of time  
'til I'm on his mind  
It'll happen  
I've been making lots of plans  
Like a picket fence and a rose garden  
I just keep on dreaming  
But it's cool cause we're just friends

Thinking about how  
We're gonna say our vows  
It's cool we're just friends  
He's at the end of that aisle  
I see all my friends smile  
Cause now we're more than friends

Everyone knows it's meant to be  
Falling in love, just you and me  
'til the end of time  
'til I'm on his mind  
It'll happen  
We've been making lots of plans  
Like a picket fence and a rose garden  
I'll just keep on dreaming  
Just keep on thinking of when we used to be just friends

La, La, La, La  
La, La, La, La  
La, La, La, La, La  
When we used to be (When we used to be)  
La, La, La, La  
La, La, La, La (Just friends)  
La, La, La, La, La  
When we used to be just friends

They smiled and Shane started doing a crazy dance. Nate unplugged his guitar and sat down on the couch.

"That's an awesome song. I can't wait to play this in front of people. It's amazing!" Shane nodded and sat down on the other couch.

"We are going to have to change some of the lyrics. So that it's 'there she goes' instead of 'there he goes'." I nodded and Shane smiled to himself. I looked down at my legs and felt jealous of Nate. The girl that he was in love with loved him. I swear the whole world was mocking my agony.

Authors Note:

So that was another chapter. And we officially found out who Nate's girlfriend is. Emmalilly! I want to thank huffle-bibin, for the character. I also still need a girlfriend for Shane. So if any of you want to be Shane's girlfriend, then let me know all of the details, like how tall she is, what her personality is and all of that stuff. Oh and please review! Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! So here is another chapter. And I am soooooooooooooo sorry for keeping you guys waiting so long for the chapter. I've been really busy with math homework, science homework and humanities homework. Anyway I want to thank: **huffle-bibin, xJustSunshinex, afta4ever, **and **K2JN-x** for reviewing. I really appreciate all the reviews.

Disclaimer: I don't own the songs used. The Jonas Brothers own them. I don't own Jason, Nate or Shane. I do own Amanda and Niki. I don't own Emma, Huffle-bibin does.

Chapter 4: The worst feeling ever.

The only thing that could ever be worse than being in love with your best friend, is having to hear about his girlfriend. Jason always talks about how he loves her and how he is going to do all of these things with her. I have to here him talk about how they are going to go to the dances, and then later going to go to a late night diner. While I am busy wallowing in misery. Sounds fun huh?

But there was really nothing that I could do. I was just Jason's best friend. Nothing else. Amanda was his girlfriend and she took up most of his time. Me and Jason got to spend some time together, but not a lot. And whatever time we did get to spend together, it was spent with all of us. Me, Jason, Nate and Shane. Well Nate was always talking to his girlfriend Emma. But still me and Jason never got any alone time. It sucked but that's what happens when you like someone who has a girlfriend.

Actually Nate and Jason had girlfriends but Shane didn't. Everyone knew that he liked someone, but they didn't know who. And I wasn't dating anyone. Nate was dating Emma, and none of us had met here yet. But we were going to Friday. The guys were planning on recording a demo, and they wanted me to be there, which was cool. But then I found out that Nate had invited Emma, and he asked if it was okay with me. I said yes and forced a smile. I hoped that she was nothing like Amanda. If she was like Amanda, then I would be very upset. I did NOT need another Amanda.

I sighed and shook my head, and stared down at the homework that I was supposed to be doing. But I couldn't concentrate. I looked over at the calendar beside my bed and noticed that it was Friday tomorrow. I sighed and looked back down at my math homework. It was some review from Grade 10, and it was extremely boring. I sighed and tossed it aside on my bed. I grabbed my pillow and placed in my lap and was about to zone out again, when Shane walked into my room.

"Hey Niki. So on the demo we are going to have 'Just Friends' and 'Lovebug' but we need one more song. And since you are an amazing song writer, I was wondering if you could help me write a song. Maybe?" I nodded and Shane smiled. He sat down on the bed and stared at my math homework. I followed his gaze, and rolled my eyes. I picked up my stuff and set it on the floor, and kicked it. I watched it slide on the floor.

"Okay, so what kind of song are you in the mood for?" I thought for a bit and then shrugged. Shane sighed and lay back on the bed.

I was about to say something when I got a text message. I pulled out my phone and stared at it, reading the message.

**Message from Jason:**

_Hey Niki! Amanda and I are going out on a date tonight. So I won't be able to hang out with you tonight. Maybe some other time._

I stared at the message and felt a little numb. I couldn't believe that Jason was bailing on me again. I rolled my eyes and threw my phone on my bed. Shane stared at me and I shook my head. I grabbed a notepad and started writing.

_You warned me that you were gonna leave  
I never thought you would really go  
I was blind, but, baby, now I see  
I broke your heart,  
Now I know that I was bein' such a fool,  
And I didn't deserve you_

_I don't wanna fall asleep, 'cuz I don't know if I'll get up  
And I don't wanna cause a scene,  
But I'm dying without your love  
Begging to hear your voice;  
Tell me you love me, too._  
Cause I'd rather just be alone if I know that I can't have you  
I _**am**_ dying without Jason's love. Bit by bit, I am getting destroyed.

_Looking at the messages that you left,  
( The messages that you left, will I ever get you back? )  
Wonderin' if I'll ever get you back  
Dreaming about when I'll see you next  
( When I'll see you next, will I ever get you back? )  
Knowing that I never will forget  
( I won't forget, I won't forget )  
That I was bein' such a fool,  
And I still don't deserve you_  
The messages that Jason sends me, makes me wanna scream in frustration. I want him to know how I feel.

_I don't wanna fall asleep, 'cuz I don't know if I'll get up  
And I don't wanna cause a scene,  
'Cuz I'm dying without your love (yeah! )  
I'm begging to hear your voice;  
Tell me you love me, too.  
Cause I'd rather just be alone, if I know that I can't have you  
_I would wish on a million shooting stars just to have him say 'I love you', but he won't.

_So tell me what we're fighting for  
Cause I know that the truth means so much more  
Cause you would if you could, don't lie.  
Cause I'll give everything that I've got left to show you I mean what I have said  
I know I was such a fool, but I can't live without you  
_ The truth, the truth was what Jason needs. But I can't tell him. Me and Jason have never got into any real serious fights. Just little fights. And we would end up laughing after them.

_I don't wanna fall asleep, I don't know if I'll get up  
I don't wanna cause a scene,  
But I'm dying without your love  
I'm begging to hear your voice;  
Tell me you love me, too.  
Cause I'd rather just be alone, if I know that I can't have you._

(Yeah!)

Don't wanna fall asleep ( don't wanna fall asleep ),  
Cause I don't know if I'll get up ( who knows if I'll get up? )  
I don't wanna cause a scene,  
'Cuz I'm dying without your love  
I'm begging to hear your voice ( let me hear your voice );  
Tell me you love me, too. ( tell me you love me, too )  
Cause I'd rather just be alone, if I know that I can't have you

I finished the song and gave it to Shane to read. I saw him reading it over and nodding. I sighed and stared at my feet. I loved Jason and I couldn't have him. I don't think that I would ever be able to. I saw Shane put down the song and stare at me.

"Niki, this song is amazing! If we don't get a record deal because of these songs, then they companies are just stupid." Shane smiled and re-read the song. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He called Nate and they started talking for a while. I was looking at my phone while they were talking. Shane hung up the phone and I looked at the time. I sighed and Shane got off the bed. Shane said goodbye and gave me a hug. I got off the bed and pulled back the blankets. I pulled them to my chest and slowly went to sleep.

________________The Next Day________

I woke up with a huge headache. At first I didn't know why. But then I realised why. Today was the day that they boys would record the demo. Today was also the day that we all got to meet Emma. I really hoped that she was nice. I really didn't need another person trying to ruin my life, and trying to get one of my best friends turned against me.

Sighing I got up and got dressed. I knew that they would be here soon. I was glad that we didn't have school today. That meant that when the boys left, I could just chill. I was pretty excited. But first I had to get dressed, eat and do my hair.

I walked down the stairs in my pj's and grabbed a poptart. I bit into it and walked back upstairs. My parents were at work, so we could be as loud as we wanted. Anyway so I got upstairs and got dressed. I wore some dark wash skinny jeans, and a -close fitting yet kind of loose- black and white zip up hoodie. I pulled on my black and silver converse. Once I was satisfied with my look, I brushed my hair and walked down the stairs. When I got down the stairs, I saw everyone there. I walked down to the basement and sat down on a big been bag. Slowly everyone followed. Shane and Jason and Nate. And then a girl that I'm assuming was Emma came down. I felt a pang of jealousy run through me. Again. She was really pretty. And she had a really pretty hair colour. And he skin tone was really nice too. Unlike my pale/fair skin tone and my boring light brown hair and my sort of original eyes. The only thing that was special about my eyes, was that they could change colours. One day they might be green and they next day, they could be blue or a light brown, or even grey. I was thinking to myself and not paying attention to anything. But I was brought of my own little world by Nate.

"Niki, the is my girlfriend Emma. Emma this is Niki." I smiled weakly and she smiled brightly. She sat down in the bean bag chair beside me and I felt a little nervous. She seemed to be nicer than Amanda, but then again she could be putting on an act. Before we knew it, the guys had started playing and were recording a demo. While I was listening, I saw Emma turn to look at me.

"Hey, so how long have you known the guys for?" I turned to her and was almost afraid to answer.

"Since grade 6." Emma's eyes widened a little and she was a little speechless.

"That's a long time. So I guess that you guys are pretty close right?" I nodded and got a little scared. What if she was going to tell me to stay away from Nate? I didn't want that to happen! But thankfully, that didn't happen.

"Sweet. It would be really fun hanging out with you and Nate sometime. Me and Nate wouldn't be going on a date. It would just be like three friends hanging out." I nodded and I smiled widely. Emma was nothing like Amanda. What a relief that was. I looked over and seen Emma and Nate staring at eachother. And were staring into each others eyes as Nate was singing. I was so tuned into the music, that I almost didn't notice Emma talking to me.

"So Niki, how long have you been in love with Jason?" I nearly had a heart attack when she asked that. The only way that she could've known, was by Nate telling her. And if he told her then he would get his butt kicked.

"How did you find out?" Emma looked back at Nate and smiled and blew a kiss. Nate started blushing, and Emma giggled.

"Niki, it's obvious to everyone except Jason, that you are head over heels for him." I started to panic when Emma said that it was obvious. If it was obvious then Amanda would know. If Amanda knew then she would defiantly have it out for me.

Authors Note:

I still need a girlfriend for Shane. So if you want to be Shane's girlfriend then just review with the info like her name, her looks, personality and stuff like that.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! So ohhmyyjonass has left on a mini vacay, so she asked me, her friend to update the stories for her. So while she is gone, I will be writing the chapters. I wanna thank the reviewers: **huffle-bibin**, **Miss Oblivious, xJustSunshinex**, **JonasBrothersMusic** and **K2JN-x**.

Chapter 5: The nightmare of a party.

Amanda scares me. A lot. One minutes she can be extremely horrible, and then the net minute she can 'sweet'. Or she seems to be sweet. But really she is extremely mean. She has evil plans to ruin my life.

I was just minding myself, doing my science, when she came up and sat down in front of me and smiled 'sweetly'. I gave her a weird look, but she just kept smiling.

"Hey Niki." I looked at her oddly, and she smiled bigger.

"Hey Amanda." She cleared her throat and then smiled again.

"So what's up?" I looked at my work and then back up at her.

"Just doing my science." Amanda smiled and giggled a little.

"That's so cool. You're so smart!" I nodded lightly, and Amanda smiled.

"Uhhh… thanks Amanda." She smiled and then thought for a moment.

"Hey, so I'm having this party this weekend and I'd really love it if you would come." When I heard that, my eyes widened and my jaw dropped. I couldn't believe that Amanda was actually inviting me to her party. I suddenly became really sceptical about this idea.

"I don't know Amanda. I'm not much of a partier." Amanda's smile faltered slightly. Then she smiled again.

"Oh come on Niki. It'll be fun. Jason wants you to be there." I looked a little nervous when she said Jason's name. I wasn't sure what if she knew about me being in love with Jason. I really didn't want her to know.

"In all honesty Niki, he really does want you there. Besides, it'll give you and me some time to bond. Jason wants his best friend, you, and his girlfriend, me, to bond. And I thought that this would be the prefect opportunity." She sounded like she was trying to be nice, and not trying to pull a trick, so I said yes.

"Oh okay. I guess that would be fun." Amanda nodded and she smiled.

"Great! So it's at my house and it starts at 7:30." I nodded and she gave me the address and then she smiled one more time before getting up and going back to her desk.

I thought about the party, and was very nervous. I didn't know if she was going to try and pull a trick or anything. I tried thinking of everything that she would try and do, but I couldn't think of anything. Before I knew it, the bell had rung. I picked up my books, and walked out of the class, and down towards the cafeteria for lunch. I walked in and found my table and sat down at the table. I put my books down and was met by Shane's smiling face.

"Hey Niki! You look really cute today!" I blushed and said a thank you and Shane smiled.

"Hey Niki, Jason invited me to Amanda's party on Friday. Did Jason invite you?" I shook my head and Shane looked a little surprised.

"No, but Amanda did." Shane looked a little surpised and I nodded.

"Yeah, I know. It's weird. But oh well, might as well go." Shane smiled, and started eating his food. I rolled my eyes as he scarfed it down. I slowly ate my apple thinking to myself.

Soon enough, the bell rang and I had to go to class. The rest of the classes flew by and I couldn't wait to go home. I could hardly concentrate on any of my classes. I could only focus on the fact that tomorrow was Friday and the party was tomorrow. I sighed and stared at the clock and wished that time would pass by. Finally, the bell rang for last class. I grabbed my stuff and ran out of the class, and ran to the bus and then went home. I finished al my homework, cleaned my room and did anything else that I knew, I would have to do. I knew that my parents would let me go, they didn't really care what I did as long as it wasn't drugs and had nothing to do with sex.

After I finished everything, I sat down on my bed, and looked at the clock. It was only 8:30, but I was very tired. So I changed into my pyjama's and crawled underneath my blankets and fell asleep.

__________The next Day____________

I was so glad that there was no school today. That meant that I could relax and not do anything. I had to start getting ready at 6:30, that way I would have enough time to do everything. So I wasted the day doing nothing, which was surprisingly fun.

When it was 6:30, I was sitting in my room trying to decide what to wear for the party. I finally decided on wearing some dark wash skinny jeans, a long sleeved t-shirt that went down to my thighs, and some black shoes. I brushed my hair and curled it a bit, and put on some eyeliner. I didn't want to put on tons of make-up. I took a deep breath. I grabbed my phone and ran down the stairs and out of the house. I ran to Shane's car and opened the door. I saw Nate driving and Emma sitting up front. Shane was in the back pouting slightly. I laughed a little and got into the back with Shane.

A couple minutes later, we were at the party. Nate and Emma got out and ran to the door. Shane got out and then helped me out. We walked a lot slower, and got to the front door, when Nate and Emma were already inside.

"Hey Shane, hey Niki. You look awesome." I smiled lightly and the compliment that Amanda gave and walked into the room. Amanda rushed off to a couch and I didn't know why. Yet. I saw that there were tons of people dancing, and drinking. I walked in more and seen Amanda and Jason making out on a couch. I felt my heart drop and almost started crying. But I held it in and smiled lightly. Then Amanda got up and stood in the front of me and Shane. She grabbed our hands and pulled us into the circle. She sat us down and then sat down beside Jason.

"Okay, we are going to play a game." Everyone smirked and I didn't know what it was. I looked over at Shane, and he didn't know either.

"The name of the game is Spin the Bottle. Only it's different." I felt a little worried when I heard that it was different.

"This game of Spin the Bottle, is going to be like &minutes in heaven. The rules are: one person spins the bottle and if it lands on a person of the opposite sex, then those two go into the closet for 7 minutes, and you have to kiss. It's a rule." I felt fear rush through my body. I didn't want to make out with a random person that I didn't know.

"Okay, so let's see, who should go first?" Amanda was thinking and I hoped that she didn't pick me.

"Niki, since you're s innocent, why don't you go first." I nodded slowly and grabbed the bottle. I spun it around and it spun around three times. I saw it stop but didn't see who it stopped on. Then I heard Amanda snicker and I knew that this couldn't be good.

"Let's go Niki, you and Shane in the closet." I felt her pushing me and Shane towards the closet. Amanda shoved us in the closet and locked the door.

"Remember you have to kiss."


	6. Chapter 6: Awkward Moments

So as I said earlier, ohhmyyjonass is on a mini vacay. So I, one of her friends, am going to be writing the chapters and posting them until she gets back. So I wanna thank the following reviewers: **afta4ever** and **huffle-bibin** for reviewing. I know that you like her writing, so I hope that you'll like how I write the chapters. I'm trying to write the same way that she does. Please review!

You Belong with me chapter 6: awkward moments.

I sat in the cramped closet with Shane sitting across from me. We didn't speak to eachother because we didn't know what to say. He stared at me and I stared at him. We were going to be in here for 7 minutes, and nobody was saying anything. Slowly Shane moved closer, until he was right beside me.

"Niki, I'm sorry for what Amanda did. I know that it must have crushed you that she was seen making out with him." I nodded and Shane gave me a side hug I rested my head on his shoulder and he sighed.

"You know maybe Jason isn't one for you. Maybe there is someone better for you." I stared up at him and gave him a weird look. It looked like he was blushing, but it might have just been because of how hot the closet was.

"Like who Shane? If Jason doesn't want me then I don't think anyone else will" Shane looked down at me and pushed me in a joking way.

"Hey don't think that. Just because Jason's too stupid to realise that he has something great right in front of him, doesn't mean that you have to put yourself down." I nodded and then rested my head on Shane's shoulder again. He looked a little nervous and then shrugged my head off of his shoulder. He moved around a bit until he was sitting in front of me. I looked up at him and he moved closer. He leaned down and kissed my lips lightly. He moved closer and then wrapped his arms around my waist. I froze not sure what to do. Then slowly, I wrapped my arms around his neck. And for once in my life, I didn't think about Jason.

Suddenly, the door was ripped open, and Jason stood there glaring at Shane. We broke apart, and Amanda stood there glaring at me and Shane. Shane got up slowly and helped me up. Jason was glaring at Shane and Amanda was glaring at me. I walked out and practically ran over to where Emma was standing. I pulled her away from Nate and she stood grinning at me.

"Niki! Guess what Jason admitted?" I stared at her blankly and she explained.

"Okay, so after you guys went in, Amanda decided to change the game to truth or dare. She saw one of her friends so she went to talk to them. Jason got asked and he said truth. Someone asked him who he loved and he said 'I love Niki. I just haven't realised how much I love her, until now'. Amanda was standing behind him the entire time, and he never realised it. You should've seen it Niki! He got so jealous when you and Shane had to go in there together! And when he opened the door and seen that you and him were kissing! He got green eyed." I stood there stunned. Jason the guy that I was in love with for a long time, loved me back. I wanted to go up and tell him that I loved him, but there was Shane.

Shane was the only guy that could make me completely forget about Jason. I didn't know what to do.

"Niki, you should talk to Shane and Jason. You need to talk to them both." I nodded and saw Jason and Shane both walking over to me and Emma. Jason was about to say something when Amanda grabbed his arm and pulled him away. He looked at her face, and knew that she was going to be screaming at him. Shane looked at me and I looked at him awkwardly.

"Emma, can I steal Niki for a while? I really need to talk to her." Emma smiled and nodded and walked over to Nate. I looked behind me at them and noticed that they were sitting on the couch together. Nate had his arm wrapped around her shoulders, and her head was on his chest. He looked at her with such love and affection, that I felt jealous. I looked back at Shane and followed him out to the front porch. He sat underneath a big oak tree and I sat in front of him.

"Niki, I have something that I have to tell you." I nodded nervously and Shane started to talk. But whenever he would start, he would close his mouth and try again. He just couldn't find the right words. Finally he sighed and closed his eyes and rubbed his temples.

"Can I sing you something?" I nodded and Shane took a deep breath and looked around nervously. He took another deep breath and then started singing.

_Ohhhh ohh yeah  
Ohhh ohh yeah  
If your heart is always searching  
Can you ever find a home?  
I've been looking for that someone  
I can make it on my own  
Dreams can't take the place of loving you  
There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true_  
I looked at him and started getting nervous.

_When you look me in the eyes  
And tell me that you love me  
Everything's all right  
When you're right here by my side  
When you look me in the eyes  
I catch a glimpse of heaven  
I find  
My paradise  
When you look me in the eyes  
_I turned my gaze downwards and almost started crying._  
How long will I be waiting?  
To become a better man  
Gonna tell you that I love you  
In the best way that I can  
_I started wondering if this is how he was telling me. Through this song. _  
I can't take a day without you here  
You're the light that makes my darkness disappear_

When you look me in the eyes  
And tell me that you love me  
Everything's all right  
When you're right here by my side  
When you look me in the eyes  
I catch a glimpse of heaven  
I find  
My paradise  
When you look me in the eyes

Everyday, I search and realize  
I can reach my tomorrow  
I can hold my head up high  
And it's all because you're by my side  
I was sort of by Shane's side a lot. I was one of his best friends. I always hung out with him. He came to me for a lot of things. And I went to him._  
When you look me in the eyes  
And tell me that you love me  
Everything's all right  
When you're right here by my side  
When you look me in the eyes  
I catch a glimpse of heaven  
I find  
My paradise  
When you look me in the eyes  
And tell me that you love me  
Everything's all right  
When you look me in the eyes  
I catch a glimpse of heaven  
I find  
my paradise  
When you look me in the eyes  
_I finally looked Shane in the eyes, and he smiled brightly but nervously. I didn't know what to say. I didn't know what I should do. So I took a deep breath and just as I was about to say something, Emma came out and interrupted me.

"Hey Niki, are you ready to go?" I sighed and said sorry to Shane and got up. His smiled turned into a frown. I hugged him quickly, and then went to walk away. But as I was going to walk away, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back slightly. He leaned over and kissed my cheek, then let me go. I walked away from him and over to Emma's car. I got in and looked out the window the entire time. I have never been so confused in my life.

When I got to my house, I said a thanks, and ran up to my house. I unlocked the door, and walked in. I walked straight down to my room. I got to my room and flopped down on my bed. I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed.

"What am I going to do?"_  
_


	7. Chapter 7: The Truth

Hey guys. So Ohhmyyjonass is going to be back soon. So here is another chapter. I hope that you like it. I wanna thank: **xJustSunshinex** and **huffle-bibin** for the reviews and the ideas for this chapter. I hope that you like this one.

You belong with me chapter 7: The truth

You think that finding out that Jason, the guy who I was crazy about, loved me like I loved him would be exciting news. But it wasn't as exciting as I thought that it'd be. I mean I loved him. I was in love with him. But then there was Shane. Shane was there all along. The entire time, that he talked about this girl that he liked. I just couldn't believe it. He was there the entire time.

Sighing, I shook my head, and grabbed my phone. I trudged downstairs and waited for the guys and Emma to come over. They were having another band practise at my house. Emma was coming which meant that I could talk to her about the Shane and Jason thing. I was so confused about that. I sighed and heard the door bell ring. I walked up to the door, and cautiously looked out the door. I seen Nate and Jason and Emma standing there. I suddenly became very aware of the fact that it would extremely awkward between me and Jason and Shane.

I opened the door, and they came in slowly. Jason gave me a wave but it looked like he wanted to hug me. I shrunk back a little and mumbled out a quick 'hello'. Nate looked in between me and Jason and shrugged lightly.

"Hey Niki! How are you?" I faked a smile and said the answer that would satisfy Nate.

"Good." Nate smiled and went downstairs to set things up. And of course Emma had to follow him. So that left me and Jason alone. Greeeeaaaaaatttt!

"Hey Niki, can we talk?" I looked at him, and he looked like he was desperate to talk.

"Let me guess? You and Amanda worked everything out because the part about you being in love with me wasn't true." Jason looked at me oddly, and I just rolled my eyes and walked downstairs. He followed slowly, and I rolled my eyes. I was sick of him going back to her. It was annoying.

I walked into the room, and was met by Emma and Nate making out on the couch. I turned my gaze away from them and stared at the wall. I was going to wait until they had stopped, before making my presence known. But before I had a chance, Shane already said something.

"Hey Nate! Emma! Stop making out with eachother!" They pulled away and I stood there awkwardly, not sure if I should say hi to Shane first, or to Nate and Emma. But I didn't have to wait long, because Shane said hi first.

"Hey Niki, you look really pretty today. As per usual of course. I smiled nervously, and looked away. Emma gave me a confused look. I mouthed to her that I would tell her later. She nodded and sat on the couch staring at Nate as he was setting up his guitar.

Jason walked downstairs, and glared at Shane. Shane looked back at him and glared at him as well. I looked in between them. Emma looked at them and then at me, and I knew that she understood what was going on from the look on her face.

"Hey Shane. When did you get here?" Shane glared at Jason and smirked.

"A little while ago. Why does it matter to you?" Jason shrugged and plugged his guitar into the amp.

"Can we just start playing please?" Shane glared at him, and stood in front of the amp in the front. I sat down beside Emma and she stared at me a little and I just shook my head.

"This is a song that I wrote a little while ago." Me and Emma nodded and Shane cued Nate and Jason to start playing.

_Take my hand tonight  
We can run so far  
We can change the world to anything you want  
We can talk for hours just staring at the stars  
They shine down to show us_  
I saw Shane stare at me and I looked away.

_That you know when the sun forgets to shine  
I'll be there to hold you through the night  
And we'll be running so fast we can fly tonight  
And even when we're miles and miles apart  
You're still holding all of my heart  
I promise it will never be dark  
I know...we're inseparable_  
Me and Shane were really close. We did a lot together. He was my Jason when Jason wasn't there.

_We could run forever if you want  
And I would not get tired  
Because I'd be with you  
I can tell you're listening until the very end  
We have done all these things_  
I was Shane's advice giver. I listened to all of his problems. I can't remember a time when I didn't give Shane advice.

_You know when the sun forgets to shine  
I'll be there to hold you through the night  
We'll be runnin' so fast we can fly tonight  
And even when we're miles and miles apart  
You'll still be holdin' all of my heart  
I promise it will never be dark_

_I know…we're inseparable  
_I didn't know if I could love Shane. I always pictured myself with Jason.

_I would give it up  
To never let you fall  
Cause you know we're inseparable  
I would give it all  
Just to show you I'm in love  
Yea you know we're inseparable_  
I realised that this whole time, all of those love songs, they were Shane's way of saying I love you.

_You know when the sun forgets to shine  
I'll be there to hold you through the night  
We'll be runnin' so fast we can fly tonight  
And even when we're miles and miles apart  
You'll still be holdin' all of my heart  
I promise it will never be dark  
I know...we're inseparable_

I stared at Shane and then looked down. Whenever I try and picture me and Shane together, I can't do it. I just replace Shane with Jason. I loved Shane but only as a brother. I just didn't want to hurt Shane.

I looked over at Emma. She was looking at Nate and Nate was looking at her. I nudged her lightly, and she nodded and told Nate that me and her had to talk. I got up and she followed me upstairs to my living room. I sat down on a couch and she sat across from me.

"So Shane and Jason? Fighting over you. How interesting." I shook my head and ran my fingers through my hair.

"I don't love Shane like he loves me. I only love him as a brother." Emma nodded, and I sighed.

"I don't know what to do Emma! I don't want to hurt Shane, but I just can't act like I love him when I don't." Emma nodded and thought for a bit, before answering.

"Niki, you have to tell Shane straight. You have to tell him right away. I mean Shane is an awesome guy, and any girl would be lucky to date him. But I agree with you. You can't just act like you love him to make him happy." I nodded and thanked Emma. I didn't know what I would do without Emma. I mean she gave me advice. She was starting to become my best friend that's a girl.

"I just…I just…I hate seeing Shane unhappy." Emma nodded and then she sighed.

"Niki, I know that you don't like seeing Shane unhappy, but you have to think of your feelings too. I mean you can't just push your feelings aside." I nodded and ran my fingers through my hair and let out a deep breath.

"Amanda's going to kill me." Emma looked at oddly and I told her why.

"I'm planning on telling Jason that I love him. And she won't like that." Emma nodded and I fell back against the couch. Love was complicated.


	8. Chapter 8: Learning to fall

Hey guys! So I am back from my vacation, and it was very interesting to say the least. But I am back to writing the story and my friend that was writing the story while I was gone, said that she liked writing. But anyway, so I would like to thank the only reviewer for the last chapter...**The Princess Wolf. **Thanks for the review and yes you are right, Amanda did make a big mess. But that's because she's really mean and really evil. Anyways so I hope that you keep reading, and I hope that you like this chapter. I have decied that this chapter will be dedicated to you. This chapter is dedicated to **The Princess Wolf**.

You Belong with me chapter 8: Learning to fall

I hated Monday's. Not because it was officially the end of the weekend. No that wasn't it. Friday was the party. Friday was also the night that Shane kissed. And it was the night that Jason broke up with Amanda, and told Nate or Emma that he was in love with me. What does this have to do with Monday? Everything.

On Monday when I got to school, I had the entire football team glaring at me. The cheerleaders were glaring at me and talking about me behind my back. Meanwhile, all of the 'outcasts' were congratulating me at finally stealing something from Amanda and making her feel pain. I hadn't seen or heard of Amanda at all today, and I was slightly concerned. I didn't know what she would do or say. I mean she looked pretty mad at the party.

I walked to my locker, trying to ignore all of the glares that I got from the 'popular' people. But it was kinda hard at times. I started unlocking my lock, when I heard some snickers from the cheerleaders. I opened my locker, and noticed that everything was missing. There weren't any textbooks, or binders or notebooks. Nothing. I turned around and seen all of the cheerleaders had burst out laughing. I turned back around and slammed my locker shut. I walked down the hall to the change rooms. I had PE first of course.

I got into the change room and noticed that there were cheerleaders in the change room. I groaned and went to my locker. I opened it up and everything seemed normal. I pulled out all of my gym clothes and noticed that they were holes in them. I looked at them closely and saw that they're were holes in them. I turned around to see Emma glaring at everyone in the change room. I went to the garbage and threw out the clothes.

I was about to walk back to my locker, when I noticed something sticking out of the toilets. I pulled them out and saw my binders, my textbooks and my notebooks. I pulled them out and then saw the one that I missed. I pulled it out and almost started crying. The last notebook, was the most important of all. It was full of my songs, poems, and stories.

I turned around and every single cheerleader burst out laughing. Emma glared at them all and grabbed my stuff. She put it unto a plastic bag and tied it up.

"Awww, what's wrong Niki? Are you going to cry?" I turned around and tried to glare at them but it failed. They just made fun of even more.

"We read things out of your notebook Niki. There's this one part that Amanda loved. 'I am in love with Jason. But I'm too average for him. Amanda is the type of girl he likes. Besides I'm not too sure of myself'" They all burst into laughter, and I let some tears fall. Emma stood beside me, with her fists clenched.

"Awwww. Poor insecure Niki." I looked at Emma and she took a couple steps forward.

"Shut the hell up. Just leave her alone. She did nothing to you, so you should do nothing to her." One of the cheerleaders laughed and the rest stayed silent.

"Honestly Niki, you need someone to stand up for you? You're so pathetic. I don't why Jason would even want you when he can have Amanda." I let more tears fall, as I turned around and ran out of the change room. I ran down the hall, and ran into somebody. I looked up to see Nate and Jason standing in front of me. I saw Jason stare down at me in concern. Emma was right behind me and gave Nate a quick, half smile.

"Niki, what's wrong?" I stared up at Jason with tear filled eyes and shook my head. He knelt down and brushed away some tears.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I shook my head and he looked behind to Nate and Emma and they got the hint, and went to talk about something privately.

"Do you just want to sit and cry about it?" I nodded and Jason helped me stand up. And then we went and sat down in a little corner of a hall. He turned to me and noticed that I still had tears running down my face. He hugged me and brushed away some hair that was in my eyes, and the wiped away some tears. He pulled me into a hug and wrapped his arms around me and rested his head on mine.

"Jason…" Jason stopped me and interrupted me.

"Niki, I have to apologize." I looked at him oddly, but he just smiled.

"What for?" Jason chuckled and little and held me closer.

"I have to apologize for being such a jerk. I know that I wasn't there enough when I needed to be. I wish that I could've been the best friend that I was supposed to be." I nodded and looked down.

"I guess that that means that you and me are just friends then huh?" Jason looked down at me and kissed my head, and I swear my heart melted.

"Niki, I don't want to be just best friends. I want to be your boyfriend." I looked up at Jason and pulled away. I stared at him in shock.

"Jason. Really?" He nodded and I felt myself blush and look down at my feet.

"Jason I have to tell you something." He smiled and kissed my cheek and rested his head on mine again. I rested my hand on my knee. I saw Jason reach over and grab my hand and rub his thumb over my hand. I blushed again and leaned in some more. He kissed my cheek again and I closed my eyes and sighed. I loved this moment. Even if we did date and it didn't work out, I would always remember this moment.

"What do you have to tell me Niki." I looked up at him and blushed again.

"Jason. I love…" I was interrupted by Amanda walking down the hall laughing loudly.

"That was amazing Jason." I looked up at him and he seemed confused.

"I mean I couldn't of done a better job if I tried. I mean that was awesome acting. Acting all close and lovey dovey, just to get her to admit some embarrassing stuff. Good job Jason." I pulled away from him and looked at him with tears in my eyes.

"Jason?" He stared at me and started shaking his head. I almost believed him until Amanda kneeled in front of him and started kissing him. I stood up and let tears fall down my face. I stared at Jason with a broken hearted look.

"Jason I can't believe you! I actually trusted you!" Jason stood up quickly and looked at me and glared at Amanda.

"Niki, I didn't…I mean Amanda…she…I…" I glared at Jason and let out a couple sobs.

"Save it Jason. You're just like everybody else." I turned around and ran out of the school. I didn't loom back I just kept running. It started pouring rain, which matched my mood. I was running towards my house, but I was taking the long way. They way that would take me about 15 minutes to a half an hour to get there. I sighed and just let the rain soak me to the bone. I was still crying. I looked up the sky and let out some more sobs.

I couldn't believe it! I thought that Jason had felt the same way about me. Emma and Nate were sure of it. They sounded so positive. I stomped my foot on the ground. I was never going to be happy. I was going to be miserable my entire life. I was always going to be in misery. I sat on a swing in a little park and just cried. I just let out everything that I didn't want to hold in anymore.

I started swinging and let the rain beat down on me. It felt good. I just let myself go deep into thought. I started swinging higher, and took a deep breath. I loved the smell of rain. It smelled so clean and pure.

I took some more deep breaths and then pulled my cell phone out of my pocket. I looked at the time and noticed that school wouldn't end for two more hours. I sighed and opened my phone. I noticed some messages from Emma. I read the first one.

New Message from Emma:

Hey, I heard what happened. Don't worry, me and you are having a girls night in. Junk food and chick flicks all night tonight.

I smiled at the message and started to stop the swing. The swing got slower and slower until it completely stopped. I got off of the swing and felt a little dizzy. I walked a couple steps, before I collapsed and everything went black.


	9. Chapter 9: Why did you choose him?

Hey guys! So here is another chapter. I hope you guys like it. Oh yeah and I don't own the Taylor Swift song used in this chapter. I did have to change some things in the song for it to make sense. Oh yeah… I want to thank the reviewers: **huffle-bibin, The Princess Wolf,** and ** xJustSunshinex. **Thanks for the reviews guys. I really hope that you like this chapter.

You belong with me chapter 9: Why would you choose him?

I woke up, in a dark room. I was in a bed and the blankets were on me. I felt a little hot but didn't dare stir. I didn't know where I was or how I got here. I didn't see anyone in the room. I looked around to try and see if there was anything in the room, that I might be able to recognize. But it was too dark to see. I froze as I heard the door open and close. The lights flickered on and I felt myself relax.

"Niki! You're awake!" I opened my eyes to see my mom standing in front of me.

"Yeah, mom. I'm fine." She nodded and checked my temperature.

"You have the flu sweetie. That's what you get for walking around in the rain." I nodded and my mom kissed my forehead and told me to go back to sleep. I couldn't sleep. I kept thinking about what had happened in the school. How almost everyone turned against me just because Jason said that he loved me. I sighed and pulled the blankets up to my chin, and closed my eyes.

I tried falling asleep, but it didn't work. I would wake up and stare at the clock and realize that it had only been five minutes. I closed my eyes again, but woke up five minutes later. I was having no such luck. I sighed and got up and sat on my bed. I reached over the side of the bed, and pulled out my notebook from under my bed. I opened it to a blank page and started writing.

_Seems like I'm the only one who doesn't see my beauty  
Is the face in the mirror looking back at me  
I walk around here thinking I'm not pretty  
But that's not true..._

_[Chorus:]___

Hold on, baby, I'm losing it  
The water's high, I'm jumping into it  
And letting go... and no one knows  
That I cry, but I don't tell anyone  
That I might not be the golden one  
And I'm tied together with a smile  
But I'm coming undone

I guess it's true that love was all I wanted  
Cause I'm giving it away like it's extra change  
I'm hoping it will end up in his pocket  
But he leaves me out like a penny in the rain  
Oh, cause it's not his price to pay  
Not his price to pay...

_[Repeat Chorus]___

I'm tied together with a smile  
But I'm coming undone... oh  
Goodbye, baby  
Goodbye, baby  
With a smile, baby, baby

I put my notebook down and was about to grab my guitar, when I remembered that my mom wanted me to sleep, so if I started singing and playing the guitar, then I would get into trouble. I didn't want to get into trouble, but I didn't want to sleep. I looked over the lyrics again, and again and again. I finally left the lyrics alone and sighed. I ran my fingers through my hair, and looked around my room.

I looked over at my phone and sighed. I shut if off and crawled under the blankets. I pulled the blankets up to my chin and curled up into a ball. I closed my eyes and tried not to think abut what happened today. Eventually I fell into a dreamless sleep.

_____________Hours Later_______________

I was woke up by someone waking me lightly. I opened my eyes and saw my mom sitting on the bed, smiling down at me. She kissed my forehead and then opened the blinds. I flinched and threw the blanket over my head. She sighed and pulled the blankest down and stared at me.

"Niki, Shane is here to see you." I smiled and then frowned when my mom left. I was trying to avoid Shane. He said that he 'loves me', but I love Jason. I sighed and frowned again. I didn't want to believe that Jason would use me like that, but anything can happen. I sat up as Shane walked into the room. He grabbed a chair and sat down by my bed. He dropped his bag on the floor and smiled at me.

"Hey Niki, how are you feeling?" I looked at him and then looked down at my legs.

"I feel like crap." Shane frowned and then thought for a bit.

"I heard what happened today. I can't believe that Amanda and Jason would do that." I stared at Shane and suddenly felt defensive for Jason.

"How do you know that Jason did it?" Shane stared at me like it was an obvious answer.

"Uhhh… duh! Jason and Amanda used to go out." I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at Shane.

"That still doesn't prove that he did that!" Shane put his hands up in defence and apologized.

"I'm sorry. Don't be mad at me." I nodded and then Shane fell silent. There was a silence in the room. It wasn't one of those comfortable silences, and it wasn't awkward. The silence was juts weird. I looked at Shane and then looked down at my legs again. I was about to hurt one of my best friends. It did not feel that great.

"Shane, we need to talk." He stat up straight and I looked at him. Shane was a great guy, and he deserved a great girl. I just wasn't that girl. I wasn't made for him. I just hoped that he would understand.

"Shane, I don't know how to say this." Shane stared at me anxiously, and he looked scared. I looked at my hands and took a deep breath.

"Shane, you and me are best friends. I can trust you with anything that I tell you." Shane nodded and looked more and more nervous.

"The same thing goes for you too Niki." I smiled and then took a deep breath.

"Shane listen. This is not going to be easy to say." Shane sat forward a little and forced a weary, nervous smile.

"Shane. I can't love you like you want me to." Shane's smile dropped and he frowned and looked absolutely heartbroken. I let some tears fall and Shane sat there waiting for an explanation.

"Shane, I love Jason. I have loved Jason for years. I try thinking about you and me together, and dating and I can't. I can't imagine us anything but friends. I love you like a brother." Shane said nothing. And after a couple minutes, he finally spoke.

"So that's it? You're choosing Jason?" I nodded and Shane glared at me.

"I cannot believe it Niki! After everything that he has done to you! And you're still going back to him?" I nodded and Shane gave me a confused look.

"Why?" I looked down and then back up.

"I love Jason." Shane scoffed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Niki. Jason ditched you for Amanda tons of times! He let her ridicule you! He said nothing when she would glare at you! He didn't try and stop her from letting you go into the closet! He didn't do any of that! And I did! And do you want to know why? I did it because I love you!" I stared at Shane and shook my head and started crying lightly.

"I am so sorry Shane! I didn't mean to hurt you! But I can't love you! I can't pretend that I love you! I can't fake me feelings! And all that I feel for you is the kind of love that a sister would giver her brother." Shane glared at me and stood up. He pushed his chair back and stood in front of me.

"Thanks for leading me on Niki. That's really great. Some best friend you are." I stared at Shane as he walked out of the room. I was about to go after him, when I saw Jason standing at the door. Looking speechless.


	10. Chapter 10: surprise!

Hey guys! so here is chapter 10! I hope you all like it and I hope thta you will review!

You belong with me chapter 10: Hello Beautiful

I stared at Jason and he awkwardly came through the door. He stood in front of me and looked around awkwardly. It wasn't awkward because me and Shane were in a fight. It was awkward because Jason was listening in on the argument and got caught.

"H-hey Niki." I forced a weak smile and bit my lip.

"Hey Jason." Jason stood there staring and tem as if he wasn't sure what to say.

"Okay…umm…can I sit down?" I nodded and Jason sat on my bed and then stared some more. Finally he spoke.

"Niki, listen about today, I know that you think that I was apart of it, but I wasn't. I wasn't apart of what happened. I was shocked when Amanda said that. I didn't know that she was going to say that. I didn't know that she was going to do that. Niki please just don't be mad at me anymore. I can't take it when you're mad at me. I mean you're my best friend. I hate it when my best friend is mad at me." I nodded and Jason sighed. He dug something out of his pocket and opened it. He read it and then shoved it back in his pocket.

"Niki, there have been many rumours about me being in love with you." I froze. My worst nightmare was coming true! Jason was going to say that he really wasn't in love with me and that I was delusional.

"I would like to clear up those rumours by saying that they are in fact…" Jason stopped and I froze. I felt my heart race. I felt nervous. It felt like my whole world was waiting to come crashing down.

"Those rumours are in fact true. I am in love with you. And if Amanda even tried to tell you other wise, don't listen. Because I am in love with you." I swear I stopped breathing when I heard that. Amanda had said some stuff about Jason not really loving me. And now I knew that the things that Amanda had said were false.

"Jason, you have no idea how long I've been waiting to hear that. And I'm sorry for not hearing your side of the story. I really shouldn't have believed Amanda." Jason smiled and looked down and then up again.

"Niki, I have something to ask you." I looked at Jason and he looked nervous.

"Well, now that we know that we love eachother. I was wondering…umm…well…" I looked at Jason and he looked down and sighed.

"Niki do you want to go out with me and be my girlfriend?" I stared at him blankly. He started to get up but I pulled him back down.

"Of course! I would love to be your girlfriend!" Jason smiled widely. He crawled over and sat next to me. I smiled and he leaned over and kissed my lips lightly.

"I love you Nicole." I smiled and leaned in to kiss him and he smiled and grabbed my hand.

"And I love you Jason."

_________Nate and Emma_________

Emma was sitting in her seat glaring at the floor. She was supposed to be on a date with Nate. But that all blew over when a whole bunch of girls decided that they thought that Nate was cute. And of course they just had to go over there and start flirting and it looked like he was flirting too.

Emma knew that Nate would never cheat on her. But that's not what's upsetting her. What's upsetting her is that Nate didn't tell them to leave or tell them that he was on a date with his girlfriend. It was supposed to be their date night.

Emma sighed and pulled out her phone. It was only 7:30 and the date was supposed to go until 10:30. She opened her phone and went through her contacts. She got to my number and sent me a message.

**_Message to: Niki_**

_Hey. How's your night? Mine is lousy. Me and Nate were supposed to be having a date night, but it's getting ruined by a whole bunch of girls trying to flirt with him._

Emma sent the message and looked over to Nate and the girls. They girls were leaning in and touching his arms. They were lowering their shirts and hiking their skirts. They were desperate for attention. Nate wasn't getting the point of their actions. He didn't understand that they were hitting on him. To him, they were just simply talking to him and he was simply talking to them. Emma was forced out of her thoughts by a message.

**_New Message from Niki:_**

_Hey Em! Don't worry about it! Nate loves you and he would never do anything with them. As for the date thing… maybe you should go over there and drag him away. Don't just let stupid girls ruin your date!_

Emma smiled and snapped her phone shut. She stood up and started to walk over to the girls. She looked at Nate and then took a deep breath. She didn't know what she was going to say, but it was going to be good. She came up behind Nate and pushed her into the crowd. She put her hand on Nate's shoulder, and all of the girls glared at her.

"Hey sweetie. You think we should sit down now?" Emma kissed Nate's lips lightly. Nate smiled and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Ummm… who are you?" Emma looked in the direction of the girl and smiled slightly.

"I'm Emma. Nate's girlfriend." They all glared at her and turned their noses down at her.

"Right. How could someone like you, date someone as hot as him." Emma smiled and Nate kissed her cheek.

"I know why. It's because I have a body and am not a stick. Also I am not made of plastic. So me and my boyfriend are going to be leaving now." Emma turned around and walked back to her seat. Nate sat beside her and kissed her lips.

"Babe, I am so proud of you! You told them!" Emma smiled and nodded. She rested her head on Nate's chest and he wrapped his arms around her. They waited silently until the movie was about to start.

____________Later____________

Halfway through the movie, and the girls who had flirted with Nate, were now screaming their heads off. The movie was a pretty weird genre. It combined romance and horror. So the movie was about a werewolf that was in love with a girl. And every time that a guy would talk/flirt or ask the girl out, the werewolf would take care of them.

Emma had her head on Nate's chest, watching the movie intently. She would get scared at some parts, and hide her face in Nate's chest. Nate would laugh at her and then hold her tightly. And of course the girls would scream and scream and scream. That only made matters worse for poor Emma.

"Hey Emma." Emma looked up at Nate and he looked down at her.

"What Nate?" Nate leaned down and kissed her lips lightly. Emma was about to say something, when the girl screamed again. Emma jumped, and her fist accidentally collided with Nate's knee.

"Oh my gosh! Baby! I am so sorry!" Nate smiled painfully and started rubbing his knee. Nate took his hand off of his knee, and set in on Emma's knee. Emma rolled her eyes and slapped his hand away. He looked at Emma and started blushing, but it was too dark to see. Emma sighed and looked back at the girls, and almost started laughing when she noticed that they all had something covering their faces.

"Nate, do you think that we will last for a long time." Nate looked at Emma and smiled.

"Yeah Emma. I mean people live till there 80 or so." Emma rolled her eyes and looked at the movie screen.

"No, Nate. I mean do you think that you and I will stay together, as a couple?" Nate smiled and brought her hand to his lips and kissed it.

"Yes, because I love you Emma, and I have something to ask you." Emma nodded and Nate pulled something out of his pocket.

"I know that this is a weird place to do this, and I was going to wait until later, but I can't." Emma started getting nervous. If Nate wad going to propose, then she would have to say no. She can't get married while she's in highschool.

"Emma, will you take this promise ring, and promise that when we are old enough, you will marry me?" Emma squealed and said yes. Nate sighed a breath of relief and slipped the ring on her finger.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys! So here is another chapter. I hope that you guys like this chapter. I would like to thank the following reviewers: **huffle-bibin**, **The Princess Wolf** and **crazinessgirl3** for reviewing and I really hope that you guys will keep reviewing.

You Belong With Me chapter 11: Guilt

After the 'fight' with me and Shane, if you would even call it that, things were strained between us. It was hard to talk to him because I didn't want to have to fight him again. I didn't want to say anything that would make him upset. Most importantly, I didn't want to lose my best friend.

But sadly, I had to choose between dating my best friend, that I have been friends with for a while and dating my best friend that I have been in love with for longer. And I chose Jason. Not Shane. I know that I hurt Shane.

I needed to make it up to him somehow. I just didn't know how. I didn't know what to do, or how to do it. I had no plan of action. And even if I wanted to help Shane, I didn't know if he would even accept my help. I wish that he would, but the chances of that happening were slim to none.

I looked over at my iPod dock clock and looked at the time. Emma called me and said that she had 'some great and amazing news' that she 'could not wait to tell me'. I was excited but a little anxious. I mean it couldn't be bad news. If it was bad news, Emma would've been over here by now.

Slowly, I got up and walked into my bathroom. I quickly brushed through my hair. I pulled it back into a make shift pony, and sighed. I didn't have any energy to do anything exciting. The most that I wanted to do was watch chick flicks and eat ice cream and wallow in misery.

But Misery would have to wait until later, because I heard Emma open the front door, slam it and run up the stairs. I rolled my eyes and she yanked opened my bedroom door, and smiled widely. The first thing that I noticed about her was the ring on her finger.

"Emma. Why is there a ring on your finger?" She looked down and almost immediately started blushing.

"Well that's the thing that I wanted to talk to you about." I looked at her and then down at the ring. I hope that Nate didn't propose. I mean yes they are in love. But they are way too young. I mean if Jason proposed today I would say no because I'm too young.

"Okay shoot." She took a deep breath and was about to sit down, but decided against it. She started pacing and smiling and could hardly hold in her excitement.

"Okay so yesterday me and Nate went on this date." I nodded slowly.

"You mean the 'worst night of your life'?" She shook her head and I got lost. I thought that last night was the worst night of her life.

"See that's what I thought at first. But as time went by, the date started getting better." I nodded slowly but still felt a little lost. But I just shook my head and tuned back in.

"Okay so what's the amazing news?" Emma squealed and then sighed dreamily.

"Well we started watching the movie and of course it was a horror, so me and Nate were extremely close. Anyway so he leans over and he starts whispering in my ear. And the next thing I know, he pulls out this ring and he tells me that it's a promise ring. Promising that in the future me and him will get married." I stared blankly at her and she started getting a little worried. Then finally, I broke out into a huge smile.

"Emma!!! That's great news! I am so happy for you! You and Nate are so in love! I am so jealous!" She smiled and nodded and said a thank you.

"So what's going on with you and Jason? Did you have your first date yet?" I shook my head and Emma asked why.

"I feel guilty for making Shane hurt. I don't want to see my best friend hurt. But I can't love him Emma. And I've told him that. I've told him that I can't love him. Emma, what should I do?" Emma thought for a while and then groaned. I wanted to ask her what, but I thought that it would be better if I didn't. She looked at me with a serious face and I knew that she was going to say something of super importance.

"Look Niki, Jason is in love with you. Completely. And he would do anything for you. So that's why I'm saying that you and Jason should be together. I mean Shane says that he loves you, but he doesn't love you like Jason does. And the love that Shane has can die." I nodded and rubbed my temples. I could feel Emma looking at me.

"I know. I feel guilty. I just wish that I could make Shane happy." Emma nodded and I groaned. I had no idea what to do, and it was starting to get annoying.

"I got it!" I stared at Emma and she smiled.

"What? What did you get?" Emma smiled knowingly and I felt a little freaked out.

" We are going to set Shane up on a blind date!" I looked at Emma and didn't know whether to think that that was a good idea or a bad one.

"Emma! That is a horrible idea and a good one!" She looked at me confused and I sighed.

"Emma, that's a good idea because Shane can actually be happy and fall for a girl that can return his feelings." Emma smiled and then frowned.

"So how is it a bad idea?" I thought for a bit and then figured out what I was going to say.

"It is a bad idea because what if Shane doesn't want to get setup? And what if he doesn't want our help? Or what if the girl is super nice and sweet, but what if he doesn't like her?" Emma nodded and then shrugged.

"Oh well, it's worth a try." I sighed and had a feeling that this might not end up too good.

____________Jason and Nate___________

Nate sat on his couch watching TV with Jason. Jason was half paying attention, and half zoning out. He looked over to where Nate was and noticed that Nate was completely zoned out. Jason smiled to himself, and picked up a cushion that was on his couch. He was about to throw it when Nate stopped him.

"Don't even think about it Jason." Jason dropped the pillow and looked at Nate with a confused look on his face.

"How did you know that I was going to do that?" Nate rolled his eyes and didn't take his eyes off of the TV.

"I just knew Jason." Jason huffed and dropped the subject.

"So you and Niki? Together?" Jason nodded and smiled dreamily. Nate chuckled to himself and shook his head.

"Yeah, together. Finally." Nate smiled and turned off the TV. He looked over at Jason.

"You do know that Amanda is still peeved about you dumping her right?" Jason nodded and Nate took a deep breath.

"I gave Emma a promise ring." Jason broke out into a wide smile and chuckled when he saw Nate blushing.

"Dude! That's awesome!" Nate broke out into a big smile and said thank you. Jason chuckled and the stopped. His smile dropped and he looked at Nate.

"Nate, what if we get the record deal? What if we go on tour?" Nate smiled and didn't seem to worried about it at all.

"Don't worry man. If we do go on tour Emma can come with us." Jason gave Nate a look and Nate realised that Jason wasn't talking about Emma.

"Jase, Niki will be able to come with us on tour." Jason didn't look to at ease when Nate said that.

"Nate, what if her parents don't let her? What if we have to leave her? What if she meets someone new?" Nate rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Jason, her parents are going to let her go." Jason just looked petrified.

"But Nate, what if they don't?" Nate shrugged and didn't think that it was such a big deal.

"So what? You leave her alone for a bit, and then come back after the tour and sweep her off of her feet." Jason nodded but still looked worried.


	12. Authors Note: Auditions

Authors Note: Auditions.

Hey guys. So in the next chapter, there will be a blind date. But I need someone for Shane. So the auditions begin now.

What you need to tell me is the character's name, age, description of the character. Her interests, personality, etc. I also need to know why the character would be good for Shane.

Then once I have some characters, I will choose which character will be the right one for Shane.

Oh yeah and one more thing. I am writing a new story called: Love Who You Love. And it is a Raise Your Voice and Camp Rock crossover. I need one character to play Jason's girlfriend and one character to play Shane's girlfriend. So you guys can audition for that too. That is if you want to.

Peace, Love, Jonas

ohhmyyjonass


	13. Chapter 12

Hey guys! So I had some pretty tough choices for characters to choose from. But I have come up with a solution.

huffle-bibin had created a character for Shane in this story, and so did JonasBrothersMusic. They also made characters for Love Who You Love. I had already used one of huffle-bibin's characters in this story. So the JonasBrotherMusic's character will be Shane's girlfriend in this story. And in Love Who You Love, huffle-bibin's character for Jason will be used. And JonasBrothersMusic's character for Shane will be used. That way they both have equal amounts of characters in both stories.

This was the only way that I could choose characters. I hope that you guys like the way that I'm going to do this.

You Belong with me chapter 12

I didn't really want to do this. I didn't want to set Shane up because I didn't know if Shane wanted to get set up. Me and Shane weren't really talking to eachother. He was still mad at me for saying that I was in love with Jason.

Shane wasn't really talking to Jason or Nate either. He claimed that Nate knew what my choice was going to be and that Nate didn't tell him. I felt so bad. I didn't want to hurt Shane. I never meant to hurt Shane. Jason kept telling me that I did nothing wrong, that I made a choice over and over again, but it didn't help.

"Niki, are you thinking about the whole Shane thing again?" I nodded and Jason sighed.

"Come here." I stared at Jason a little, and he wrapped an arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer.

"Niki, sweetie, you did nothing wrong. You just made a choice. Shane knew that you were in love with me. He knew that I was in love with you. He knew that we were going to date." I looked at Jason and made a face. The way that Jason had said that made him seem really conceited and cocky. That wasn't the Jason that I knew.

"I don't think he knew that Jason. I think that he thought that maybe I would've chosen him." Jason rolled his eyes and then kissed my lips lightly.

"You know what I meant Niki." I moved away from Jason, by a couple of centimetres and started at him.

"No, Jason I don't know what you mean. And why are you being so cocky all of a sudden?" Jason looked at his feet and sighed.

"I'm sorry Niki. I just don't like seeing you so upset. It kills me." I stared at him and he reached for my hand and I pulled it away.

"So that's why you're cocky?" Jason shook his head and I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair.

"Look Jason, I do love you. I love you a lot. I'm just worried about hurting Shane. I hurt him and now he won't talk to me. I can't stand it!" I sniffled a little and I looked at Jason. He moved over so that he was sitting beside me and wrapped both of his arms around me.

"I know Niki. I'm sorry for being cocky. I just can't believe that I never thought about us being together before. I thought of us always being just friends. I'm just a little excited about finally getting to date the perfect girl for me." I looked up at him and blushed. Jason chuckled and leaned down and kissed my lips lightly. He held me closer and tighter and I laid my head on his chest. I listened to his heartbeat, and closed my eyes. I suddenly found myself falling asleep to his heartbeat.

_____The next Day_____

I slowly opened my eyes and looked around for Jason. I thought that he would've stayed overnight, but I guess that I was wrong. I sat up, stretched and then yawned. I looked down at my nightstand, looking for my phone. When I couldn't find it, I started to panic. I threw off of my blankets and looked around on my bed. I looked under my pillows and behind my bed. I was just about to give up all hope, when I got a text message.

I looked underneath my bed, and saw my phone plugged into it's charger, ringing loud. I picked it up and opened my phone. I went to the new message and saw that it was from Emma.

New message from Emma:

Hey sleepyhead! Time to wake up! We have a big day ahead of us! Today we have to go and talk to Shane's blind date! So…UP, UP, UP!

I rolled my eyes at the message, quickly replied, grabbed some clothes and headed off to the shower. I got in, washed my hair, put in some conditioner, and got out. I towel dried my hair, brushed through it and then got dressed.

I ran back into my room and got my cell phone. I ran downstairs, pulled on some shoes and ran out the door. However, as I was turning around, I ran straight into Emma.

"Hey Niki, where are you rushing off to?" I fake glared at Emma and she smiled widely.

"Nah, I'm just kidding. So how's about we go and talk to the girl." I nodded and Emma turned around and walked over to her car. I got into the passenger side and she started the car. Once it was started, she cranked the radio. Of course the loudest song had to come on. I clamped my hands over my ears. Emma just laughed and turned down the radio. I said a thank you and put my hands down.

"Do you even know who she is?" Emma nodded and then turned the radio up a little.

"Yeah. I know her. She's really nice. She's in my bio, chem., French and English class. She's super nice." I nodded and Emma looked down at the radio and then took a sharp turn to the right.

"Sorry, almost missed the turn." I fake glared at her and she smiled cheekily.

"Emma! You almost got us killed!!" Emma rolled her eyes and continued driving as if nothing happened.

"Niki, I just told you, I almost missed the turn. I had to turn sharply." I looked at her cautiously and she rolled her eyes.

"Uhhh…Emma where are we going?" Emma turned to look at me quickly and then back at the road.

"We are going to a small coffee shop. That's where she is going to be." I thought for a bit and then stared at Emma.

"Emma is she expecting us? Because if she isn't then that would be a little creepy." Emma laughed and then nodded.

"Yeah she knows that we're coming." I nodded and let out a breath of relief.

Suddenly Emma stopped and started backing up. She swerved out of the way of a couple cars, and finally parked. I stared at her in horror and she started laughing. I got out of the car, and practically ran into the coffee shop.

Emma laughed and then ran to catch up with me. I turned around and looked at her. She was an insane driver. And if I wanted to live anymore, I wouldn't let her drive anymore.

"How does Nate live with you and your crazy death drives?" Emma laughed and I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Niki, I've got that boy whipped." I 'ahhed' and Emma nodded.

"Don't worry Niki about getting Jason whipped. You've already got him whipped." I stared at her and shook my head.

"No, I don't. I don't have Jason whipped." Emma tilted her head to the side and I shook my head. She shrugged and walked over to the counter. At the counter stood a boy around our age. He had light blonde shaggy hair, and dark blue eyes. He had dimples on his cheeks, and a bright white smile. I saw him look Emma over and I rolled my eyes. There was no way that he would ever get a date with Emma. Emma was too in love with Nate.

"There you go. Enjoy your coffee." I saw the guy wink at Emma. I rolled my eyes as he put a napkin with his number on the tray. Emma didn't seem to notice. She just grabbed her coffee and the napkin and went and sat down by another girl. I looked over at the guy, and noticed that he was going to say something.

"Hey, do you think that you're friend over there would consider going on a date with me?" I stared at him and then rolled my eyes.

"Her and her boyfriend are in love. They're going to get married one day." The guy sneered and I smiled, at the look on his face. I grabbed my coffee, turned around and started walking towards the table.

"Hey Niki." I sat down and the girl waved at me. I waved back and she smiled. Emma took a drink of her coffee, and then spit it out.

"OWWWWIEEEEE!!! IT'S HOT!!!!" I burst out laughing, and almost choked on my coffee. The mystery girl, who's name I did not know yet, looked at Emma concerned. I laughed a little more and Emma glared at me.

"Don't worry about her. She does this kind of stuff all of the time." The mystery girl nodded and giggled a little. Emma gave me a strange look and then slapped her forehead.

"Oh man! I am such an idiot!" I looked at Emma funny and she sighed.

"Niki, this is Sam. Sam this is Niki, but you already know that because I already introduced her. I didn't introduce you though." Sam giggled and I rolled my eyes.

"So Sam. You have a crush on Shane?" She blushed and nodded.

"Well that's good cause you have a blind date with him." Sam blushed even more and laughed nervously.

"I can't wait."


	14. Chapter 13: Offer and Acceptance

Hey guys! So here is another chapter. I want to apologize for the wait. I hope that you guys like this chapter. I want to thank the reviewer: **huffle-bibin. **I really hope that you like this chapter!

You Belong with me chapter 13: Offer and Acceptance

I stood outside of Shane's door. I didn't know if he was still mad at me or not. But I came her for a reason, and I was not about to back down. I knocked on the door and waited. A second later it opened and there stood Shane. He forced and smiled and stepped to the side. I walked in and sat down on his bed. He looked at me and then looked away.

"Niki, listen about what happened…" I interrupted Shane and he frowned a little.

"I'm sorry Shane. I'm sorry that I hurt you. I never wanted t hurt you, but I just couldn't return your feelings." Shane nodded and he sat down beside me.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. See I wanted to apologize for being such a jerk and ignoring you, Jason and Nate." I shook my head and Shane rolled his eyes.

"I was a jerk! I had no reason to ignore you! I knew what your choice was going to be. I knew that from the way that you looked at Jason. I just didn't want it to be true. And I almost ruined our friendship because of it. I'm really sorry Niki." I smiled and gave Shane a hug.

"Let's just say that it was both of our faults okay." Shane nodded and I smiled. Shane smiled too and then turned to look at me.

"I know that it wasn't just the apology that you came here for. What else do you have to say?" I smiled nervously and Shane gave me a weird look.

"Okay, so I was wondering…you know…you don't have to…but if you want to…" Shane interrupted me and I giggled a little.

"Niki, Get it out!" I laughed nervously and then sighed.

"Okay, well Emma and I were thinking that maybe, you would want to go on a blind date. Yes? Maybe? No? Okay I'm just going to go now." I went to get up when Shane stopped me. He smiled and then I sat back down.

"That sounds like a pretty good idea." I looked at Shane and gave him a weird look.

"Wait…you want to be set up on a blind date?" Shane nodded and I broke out into a smile.

"Shane! That's great! Emma and I have the perfect girl for you! You'll just love her!" Shane nodded and I had to take a deep breath to calm myself down.

"Okay. So the date is going to be at The Bean, at 6:30. And Jason and I, and Emma and Nate are all going to be there to make it less awkward for you." Shane nodded and I beamed. Finally some girl could make Shane beam.

"Oh! I have to go. But I will see you at The Bean at 6:30 tomorrow." Shane nodded and I said a quick bye and then left. I bounded down the stairs, and out the door.

When I got home, I saw Jason and Emma sitting there on my doorstep. I waved and ran up to the steps. Jason got up and hugged me closely. He kissed my cheek, and Emma 'awwwed'. I shooed her away and she rolled her eyes. I broke the hug between me and Jason, but Jason intertwined our fingers.

"I have great news!" They both looked at me expectantly.

"I went to Shane's house and I apologised and then he apologized and then we agreed that we were both jerk. Anyway that is besides the point. The point is that we started talking about the blind date. And I got Shane to say yes!" Emma jumped up and shouted a yes and I rolled my eyes.

"That's awesome Niki!" I nodded and then Emma looked at me oddly.

"Wait, where is the date going to be?" I looked at her and smiled confidently.

"I got it all figured out. Tomorrow, you and Nate, Jason and I will all meet Shane and Sam at The Bean at 6:30. I thought that it would be less awkward if it was a group date." Emma nodded and Jason kissed my cheek.

"This si going to be so much fun!" I nodded and Emma started bouncing up and down. I rolled my eyes and made my way past her. I unlocked my house and walked in. Jason and Emma walked in behind me, and I closed the door. Emma went running and jumped on the couch. She grabbed the TV remote and turned on the TV. She started flipping thourgh the channels, but still didn't find anything. Finally she just gave up and turned off the TV. She turned to me and Jason and stared at us.

Jason and I were curled up together on the love seat. His arms were around me and my head was on his chest. He was running his fingers through my hair and whispering some song lyrics. I sat there listening to Jason, and didn't even realise that Emma was taking pictures on her phone.

"Awwwwww!!! You guys are the cutest couple that I have ever seen! Aside from Nate and I." I rolled my eyes and picked up a cushion and threw it at her. Emma threw it back, but it Jason instead. Jason rolled his eyes and threw it back. Emma stopped throwing it after that, and she had a concentrated look on her face.

I just realised something major!" I looked at her and Emma looked at me.

"We still have to tell Sam that Shane agreed." I nodded and I got free from Jason's arms. Jason pouted and I kissed him quickly. Jason stopped pouting and I rolled my eyes.

"Jase, are you going to go and tell Nate what's going to happen?" Jason shrugged and I sighed. Now was the perfect time to use the puppy dog eyes. I sat beside him and looked at Emma. She smiled and giggled a little. I knew that she knew what I was going to do.

"Jase, can you pretty pretty please go and tell Nate?" I pouted a little and gave Jason the puppy dog look. Jason ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. I smiled and hugged him.

"Thank you Jason! You are the greatest boyfriend ever!" Jason wrapped his arms around me and smiled.

"Only because I love you." I smiled and Emma started laughing. She went over to the front door and pulled on her shoes. I gave Jason a quick goodbye kiss and went to the front door. I pulled on my shoes and opened the door. Emma was about to leave when she turned around.

"Jason, this girl has got you whipped." I gave Emma a look and she just laughed and walked out.

_________later___________

I sat in the over stuffed comfy chairs waiting for Emma to come back with her coffee. She finally got back and started drinking her coffee. I rolled my eyes and drank my juice. Emma looked around and finally saw Sam. She waved Sam over and Sam walked over. Sam sat in the chair across from me and smiled.

"So what did you guys want to talk about?" Emma looked at me and went back to drinking her coffee. Obviously she wanted me to tell her.

"It's about the blind date." Sam looked at us nervously.

"Please don't tell me that he can't go. Don't tell me that he cancelled. He doesn't like me does he? I knew that he would! I mean why would he…" I interrupted Sam and she apologized.

"Sam. That's not it. Shane didn't cancel on you. The date is not cancelled. Nothing is cancelled." Sam looked at Emma and I and Emma nodded.

"So what about the blind date then? Cause when I got your guys' message, I got so scared that he didn't want to. I thought that he cancelled." I shook my head and Sam sighed a breath of relief.

"I told Shane about the date and he said that he was super excited about the date. And that he thought that it was a good idea." Sam sighed and Emma smiled.

"Yeah. So we wanted to tell you where the date was going to be." Sam nodded and Emma poked me. I rolled my eyes and started talking.

"Alright. So it's tomorrow. At The Bean, and it's at 6:30. Emma, Nate, Jason and I are all going to be there, that way, it's less awkward." Sam nodded and started blushing. I smiled and couldn't wait to see what would happen.


	15. Chapter 14: The way I love you

Hey guys! I know thatI haven't updated for a really long time. But my dad is in the hospital. And he has been since last Friday. And he still is. So I am really sorry for not updating. But I am now, and I hope that you forgive me. I want to thank the reviewers: **huffle-bibin** and **xJustSunshinex** for reviewing. I really hope that you like this chapter.

Anyway I don't own Sam. **JonasBrothersMusic** owns her. I don't own Emma. **Huffle-bibin** owns her. I don't own Connect Three or Camp rock. I don't own the song The Way I Loved You. Taylor Swift owns that. Oh yeah and I had to change some of the lyrics, so that it made more sense.

You Belong with me chapter 14: They Way I Loved You

I was so excited for the date. Same was excited, and I'm pretty sure that Shane was excited. I was excited to spend time with Jason and I was excited for Shane. Finally Shane would be happy. I sighed and sat upright on my bed and stretched. I grabbed my guitar and a notebook and was about to start writing a song, when I heard a knock on my door. I said come in, and Sam walked in. She stood there nervously and I waved.

"I was wondering if I could hang out here until the date?" I nodded and she sighed a breath of relief. She sat down on my bean bag chair and ran her fingers through her hair.

"I am so nervous Niki. I mean what if he doesn't like me?" I shook my head and put down my guitar and notebook. I looked at her and she smiled nervously.

"Sam, why wouldn't he like you? You're his type. He will love you." She smiled brightly, and then I smiled. I knew and Emma knew that Shane would love Sam. I picked up my notebook, and started writing the song again. A couple of minutes later, Sam asked me what I was doing.

"Are you writing something?" I looked at her oddly, and she rolled her eyes and giggled a little.

"I'm writing a song." Sam giggled and I gave her a strange look.

"Obviously for Jason." I blushed and nodded. Sam smiled and then looked at the guitar and back at me.

"You wanna sing and play it?" I slowly nodded and Sam nodded. I picked up my guitar and started playing.

_He is sensible and so incredible  
All my single friends are jealous  
He says everything I need to hear and it's like  
I couldn't ask for anything better  
He opens up my door and I get into his car  
And he says you look beautiful tonight  
And I feel perfectly fine_  
This was all mostly true. Same wasn't jealous of Jason. She was jealous of the way he treated me. She wanted a guy to treat her like Jason treats me. But what she doesn't know is that Shane will treat her that way.

_But I love screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain  
And it's 2am and I'm cursing your name  
You're so in love that you act insane  
And that's the way I love you  
Breakin' down and coming undone  
It's a roller coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I love you_  
I never knew that I could love that much. I didn't know that one guy could make me love him and then sometimes just make me wanna scream at him. This is it. This is what love is.

_He respects my space  
And never makes me wait  
And he calls exactly when he says he will  
He's close to my mother  
Talks business with my father  
He's charming and endearing  
And I'm comfortable_  
Jason was known for calling when he says he will. And almost most of the time, he will call before. Jason is so charming and amazing. I loved him to death.

_But I love screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain  
And it's 2am and I'm cursing your name  
You're so in love that you act insane  
And that's the way I love you  
Breakin' down and coming undone  
It's a roller coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I love you  
_I loved him the exact way he loved me. I knew that he wanted to yell at me sometimes. I knew that we were in love. I knew that I wanted to date forever. I didn't want to break up.

_He can see the smile I have  
And my heart's not breaking  
Cause he's not like that at all  
And you are wild and crazy  
Just so frustrating intoxicating  
Complicated, but mine for a moment and now_  
My heart didn't break when I was with Jason. It just beat faster.

_I love screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain  
It's 2am and I'm cursing your name  
I'm so in love that I act insane  
And that's the way I love you  
Breaking down and coming undone  
It's a roller coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I love you oh, oh_

And that's the way I love you oh, oh  
Never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I love you

Sam looked at me and I smiled nervously. She broke out into a smile, and I let out a breath that I had been holding. She smiled and ran her fingers through her hair. I looked at the clock and the back at Sam.

"Ready to get ready?" Sam nodded and I got up. I walked over to my closet and then turned around.

"What are you going to where anyway?" She grabbed the back pack that she had, which I didn't notice that she had, and pulled out some clothes. She had some dark blue skinny jeans, and a lime green and white belt. Then she pulled out a long sleeved, dark purple-red sweater. I nodded and gave her a thumbs up. She smiled and ran out of the room to get changed.

I looked at my clothes and pulled out a dark blue long sleeved tee-shirt. I got some dark blue jeans, and grabbed a black and white belt. I quickly got changed and made my way to the bathroom. I knocked on the door, and Sam opened the door. I walked in and noticed that she was trying to decide what she wanted to do with her hair. I reached under the cupboard and pulled out a straightener and curling iron. I set them on the counter and looked at Sam.

"So do you want your hair curly or straight?" She looked at them both and then picked up the curling iron. I plugged it in, and she waited a couple of minutes before she started curling her hair. Once she was finished, she put a headband in her hair and put some hairspray in her hair. She smiled once she thought it was good enough. Sam then put on some eyeliner, and was done. She looked at her phone and walked out of the bathroom. I quickly brushed my hair and unplugged the curling iron. I switched off the light and went into the livingroom. I saw Sam sitting on the couch looking nervous.

I heard the doorbell ring, and I walked over to the door and opened it. There stood Jason smiling widely. Sam came and stood behind me and waved at Jason. Jason looked at us and smiled again.

"You girls look so beautiful!" Sam and I blushed and said a thanks. We walked out and followed him to the car. Sam got in and frowned a little.

"Where is Shane?" Jason looked back at Sam and then started driving.

"He is going to meet us there." Sam nodded and turned to look out the window. I took a deep breath and felt Jason hold my hand. I smiled at him and then looked out the window.

A little while later, we got to the coffee shop. We walked in and sat down at a table. I saw Sam looking around for Shane. And when she didn't see him, she frowned and looked down at her lap. I looked at Jason and Jason smiled. He obviously knew something that I didn't. I looked at Sam and she was still looking down at her lap. Then I looked up and broke out into a smile.

"Excuse me? But are you Sam?" Sam looked up and broke out into a smile and nodded. Shane looked down at her and blushed.

"Well Sam, I have something very important to tell you." Same nodded nervously and Shane blushed more.

"I just wanted to tell you that you have to be one of the prettiest girls that I have ever seen. I swear you take my breath away." Sam looked at Shane and started blushing intensely. I giggled and Shane sat down beside her. Same looked at me and gave me a thumbs up. This was only the beginning of the date, and already it was going well.


	16. Chapter 15

hey guys! Here is another chapter! I hope that you guys like this one chapter. I want to thank the reviewers: **huffle-bibin**, and **JonasBrothersMusic. **I hope you guys like the chapter and I hope that you guys like the Sam/Shane date. Oh yeah and I don't own the characters Emma and sam. Huffle-bibin owns Emma and JonasBrothersMusic owns Sam.

You belong with me chapter 15: The Date

The date was underway. and so far so good. Sam and Shane were getting it off. They were laughing and talking as the date progressed. so that was a good thing. The coffee shop wasn't too crowded, so that made the date goo more smoothly. There was an open mike night tonight. so people were getting up and bearing their poetic souls. But Sam and Shane didn't pay attention to that. they were too occupied talking to each other to notice anything else. I was looking at them, smiling and flirting. I never really noticed how much Shane liked Sam until now.

I wasn't even really paying attention to Jason. I knew that I should've been paying more attention to him, but I wanted to make sure that the date was going well. Jason was getting a little frustrated of having to try and get my attention, so he made me pay attention to him. He leaned in closer, and then poked me in the side. I jumped and looked at him.

"Niki! I was trying to get your attention for a while now!" I said sorry and then gave my full attention to Jason.

"What Jase?" He looked at me and then looked at Shane and Sam. I looked at them smiled again and then looked back at Jason.

"If you wanted to go on a date with Sam and Shane, then you should've said so...." It looked like he was going to say anything, but instead he got up.

"I'm leaving. call me when you want to have a real date with me. a date where you don't ignore me for my best friend." Jason got up and left. I watched him leave and then looked at Sam and Shane. they were both staring at me.

"I gotta go guys. But I hope that the rest of your date goes well." Shane and Sam waved, and I waved back. but then Sam said something.

"Thanks for doing this Niki. It was really nice of you. I've like Shane for a while." I nodded and then turned around and left. I got outside and looked around for Jason. I saw that his car left. i let some tears come to my eyes, when I realised that I was now stranded. I couldn't call Jason and ask him to pick me up. He was mad at me. and I didn't want to wait around fro Shane and Sam. That would ruin their date.

I sighed and started walking down the street. I didn't mind walking. i liked walking. It was good for you. I took a deep breath and looked up. There was dark clouds in the sky, and I thought that it was going to rain. well just my luck, it started pouring. i looked up and closed my eyes. This night was supposed to be fun. But Jason got mad at me. drove off with out me and now I have to walk back to my house in the pouring rain. What fun!

When i had walked for a half an hour or so, I saw that it was getting darker. I still had an hour and a bit to get to my house. The Bean was only a ten-fifteen minute drive from my house. However in order to walk there, in took two hours or so. Depending on the traffic lights. I sighed and began picking up my pace. I couldn't believe that Jason had just left me! I mean I know that he was mad, but honestly! He took it way out of proportion! I stopped where I was and groaned. I was soaking wet, freezing cold and almost positive that I would get pneumonia. Yep. Jason, my boyfriend. He sure was great!

__________Sam and Shane_________

When Shane and Sam got outside, they noticed that it was raining. They both smiled at the same time. Shane walked over to his car followed by Sam. Shane opened the car door for Sam and Sam smiled and blushed. Shane then got in an started his car. he shook his head a little and water went on Sam.

"Shane!" Shane apologised and Sam shoved him playfully. Shane waited til the car heated up a little and then turned to Sam.

"What do you want to do now?" Sam looked outside and then at Shane. She smiled brightly and Shane blushed.

"Shane, can we go to the park?" Shane looked at Sam oddly and she just smiled.

"May i ask why Sam?" Sam looked outside and then back at Shane.

"Shane, haven't you ever wanted to dance in the rain? to act stupid and have a blast?" Shane nodded and then smiled.

"To the park we go." Same nodded and Shane looked at her hand. he really wanted to hold it but didn't know if he should. He decided against it, and drove to the park. Sam and Shane talked, and burst into song.

When they got to the park, Shane parked on the street and then ran around to Sam's door. He opened it and he held out her hand. Sam gladly accepted it while giggling. She didn't let go of his hand and Shane didn't let go of her her hand. He held it and smiled brightly. Sam pulled Shane along the grass, until she reached the swings. She sat down on one swing, and Shane sat down on the other.

"What if we get electrocuted?" Sam rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"That won't happen Shane." Shane looked at her as if to ask why.

"It's pouring rain. but it's not a storm. there is no thunder, no lightning. just rain." Shane nodded and started swinging. Sam followed him and started swinging. Soon there were swinging at almost the same height. suddenly Sam stopped and Shane looked at her and stopped. She hopped off and grabbed Shane's hand. she pulled him onto the grass and smiled.

"Would you like to dance Shane?" Shane nodded yes and Sam started dancing and jumping around. she was laughing and being care free. She stopped dancing and looked at Shane. Shane held grabbed her hands and pulled her close. They started slow dancing, and looking in each others eyes. Sam smiled and then looked down at her feet.

"Shane, can I ask you something?" Shane nodded and looked at Sam. Sam still had her head down. she looked back up at Shane and she looked nervous.

"Are you over Niki? I mean I know that you used to like her a lot." Shane smiled and Sam looked at him oddly.

"Sam. i am over Niki. I mean i love her. but only as a best friend. or a sister. besides I know that she loves Jason." Sam nodded and looked down at her feet. she was really hope that Shane would've said that he liked her now. it was like Shane could read her mind, because that's the next things that he said.

"Besides, if I wasn't over Niki, then i would never get the chance to say that I really really like you. and I would never get the chance to ask you, if you would like to go on another date sometime." Sam smiled widely and hugged Shane.

"Of course! I would love to go on another date with you." Shane smiled and he hugged her.

_______Meanwhile____

I shoved my cold fingers into my pockets in an attempt to make them warm. I was freezing! And the rain hadn't let up yet. But the worst thing was that i still had a half an hour left to walk! I sighed and then sneezed. i pulled my hands out of my pockets and rubbed them up and down my arms trying to keep them warm. I hated Jason right now! I hated him! i can't believe that he left me! i can't believe that he would let me walk in the pouring rain! I sneezed again and then sighed. I had a huge headache. My legs hurt, my arms hurt, my feet hurt, and I was tired. all I wanted to do was go home and crawl into my bed.

I tried walking faster, but it seemed like my legs were made out of lead. I dragged them along, and almost collapsed. I finally got to my house. i walked in and then went to my room. I pulled off all of my wet clothes and changed into my pyjama's. I cuddled up with a blanket and found my phone. I looked at it hoping that maybe Jason would've called. or at text me. But when I saw my phone, I saw no text messages, and no missed calls.


	17. Chapter 16

hey guys! So here is another chapter! I hope that you really like it! And I want to thank the reviewers: huffle-bibin, JonasBrothersMusic and tifboocullen for reviewing. I hope that you guys keep reviewing.

Disclaimer: I don't own Emma, huffle-bibin does, I don't own Sam, JonasBrothersMusic does. I don't own Connect Three or Camp Rock. I don't own Got Me Going Crazy.

You Belong With Me chapter 16: Aftermath

I hated Jason right now. Because of Jason walking out on me, I had to walk all the way home. greeaaaaattt! And now, I was sick. i had the flu. i had a bad cough. i had a headache, and i felt anorexic. I felt anorexic because I couldn't eat anything. I would throw up anything that I ate. and the worse thing of all? Jason didn't call. He didn't text me or nothing. he didn't come over. It's like he didn't care.

I was very confused by this. Jason would normally be over here as soon as he found out that I was sick. he would come and we would watch movies and talk and laugh until our sides ached. That's what Jason would do. But he didn't. he wasn't sitting on the floor with me. he wasn't giving me butterflies. I looked over at my iPod dock and sighed. I was mad at Jason, but I still wish that he was here.

I sighed and threw my blankest off of me. I got up and went downstairs to the kitchen. I pulled some orange juice out of the fridge and started drinking it. I couldn't breath through my noise, and my throat was itchy. I had a major head ache, and everything was getting worse by the second. I groaned and then took some cough syrup. I gulped it down in hopes to get rid of the taste. I shuddered and then grabbed a glass of water. I gulped that down and then ran my fingers through my hair. i walked back up to my room, and flopped back on my bed. I quickly pulled the covers up to my chin, and curled up into a ball. I felt like crap. I looked at my phone one more time, and then closed my eyes. If Jason wasn't going to call or text me, then I wasn't going to call him.

__________Nate and Emma___________

Nate sat on the floor with Emma. Emma and him were playing Mario kart. Nate would be winning and then Emma would come up behind him and then end up passing him and winning. Nate would cheat by trying to distract Emma. but somehow, she won. every single time. You would think that Nate would give up after a while, but nope. He just kept trying and trying and trying. Finally he gave up, and put the remote down. He got up off of the floor and sat on the couch. Emma sat beside him and looked at Nate. Nate smiled and kissed Emma's cheek and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Emma blushed and put her head on Nate`s shoulder. Nate kissed the top of her head and sighed.

"Emma, I have something really important to tell you." Emma nodded and Nate looked at her nervously and then looked down.

"I know that i haven't really said this that often, so I'm going to say it now." Emma looked at Nate and then smiled.

"It's okay Nate, you can tell me." Nate smiled and looked up. he looked into Emma's eyes and smiled. He leaned in and Emma did the same. their lips connected and Nate pulled Emma closer. soon it turned into a make-out session. Emma then pulled away and looked at Nate.

"Nate, tell me what you were going to say." Nate nodded and then smiled.

"Emma, I love you. I love you so much." Emma looked at Nate and smiled. She hugged him and then kissed his cheek.

"Nate!I love you too!" Nate smiled and then he kissed Emma again.

_____Shane and Sam________

Shane sat on his bed, looking at his phone. He was extremely nervous. He had a surprise for Sam, and he didn't know how she was going to take it. He didn't know how his parents were going to take it. He could only hope that she would like it. he could only hope that she wouldn't freak. Shane sighed and counted down the minutes. Five minutes until she was going to be here. Shane sighed and then went over everything again. Shane was just about to go over everything again, when Sam walked into the room. She was blushing when she saw Shane staring at her intently.

"Hey Sam!" Sam waved and then stood there awkwardly for a couple minutes. Shane finally realised what was happening and then motioned her to sit on the bed. Sam sat there and Shane fumbled over a piece of paper. You could tell that he was nervous. Sam sat there trying not to giggle at Shane's nervousness. Finally Shane turned to Sam.

"So, um...after the date, I got thinking. And I started thinking about you, and I couldn't get my mind off of you." Sam blushed a deep red, and Shane smiled. He picked up his guitar and Sam smiled lightly.

"Would it be weird if I played a song for you?" Sam shook her head and Shane broke out into a smile. Shane pressed his fingers to the strings and started playing and singing.

_Hey There Pretty Lady  
Tell me how ya doin'  
tell me what can i do to help  
_Sam started blushing, and she knew that she wasn't going to stop until he stopped singing.

_  
Cause I been thinkin' of you  
for a little while now  
& this right here is how i feel_  
_Now I know you love me  
This right here is how i feel.__', baby  
Girl, I'm on my knees  
All I wanna know  
Do you wanna get away?  
Get away with me.  
Cause girl I don't know what to do  
Cause I'm so in love  
So in love  
So in love  
With you _

[Chorus:]  
Girl you got me goin' crazy  
Knock me off my feet  
Now you got me beggin', baby  
Beggin, baby, please.  
All I wanna know is  
Do you wanna get away?  
Get away with me.  
Cause girl I don't know what to do  
Cause I'm so in love with you

Head-up-over-my-heels  
Yeah, I know how I feel  
Girl, you know that I'm in love  
Oh, I was so lonely

[Chorus:]  
Whoa!  
Girl you got me goin' crazy  
Knock me off my feet  
Now you got me beggin', baby  
Beggin, baby, please.  
All I wanna know is  
Do you wanna get away?  
Get away with me.  
Cause girl I don't know what to do  
Cause I'm so in love with you

Come On!  
[Guitar Solo]

All I wanna know is do you wanna get away?

Yeah!

Girl you got me goin' crazy  
Knock me off my feet  
Now you got me beggin

Shane looked at Sam and then smiled nervously. he put down his guitar and looked at her.

"So? What did you think?" Sam looked at Shane and smiled shyly.

"Shane, I..."


	18. Chapter 17:Pain

Hey guys! So here is another cahpter. Most of you aren't going to like this chapter because of what happens. But let me just say That Amanda is to blame for everything that happens in this achapter. But you'll find out about that next chapter. I want to thank the reviewers: JonasBrothersMusic, tiffboocullen and huffle-bibin. And again Amanda is responsible for everything that happens in this chapter.

You Belong with me chapter 17: Pain

I told Emma what happened. I told Sam what happened, and Sam told Shane. Sam and Shane were a thing now. ever since Shane wrote a song for her. I was happy for them, but I was pretty miserable. I missed talking to Jason. and I didn't want to call him first. I was finally done being sick. I could go back to school again. Jason and I haven't talked for almost a week. i was kind of scared. i mean I knew that the crazy ex girlfriend Amanda, still liked him. so she might try and flirt with if she found out that we had a fight, then she might try and weasel her way back into his life. that was not a very cool idea. I sighed and got out of bed.

I walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. Although i was over being sick, i had dark bags under my eyes. i looked like a raccoon. I sighed and took a quick shower. I got out and got dressed in dark jeans, and a long sleeved black and red Paramore shirt. I quickly brushed through my hair and decided that i was going to let it air dry. I walked downstairs and quickly ate, I made my lunch and grabbed my books. i walked out of my house and down to the bus stop. I saw Emma and Nate holding hand, while flirting. I saw Same and Shane holding hands but Shane was singing quietly to Same. I smiled and walked over. i cleared my throat and saw everyone stare at me. Emma ran over and hugged me tightly, and after I got her off, I was attacked once again by Sam. I giggled and hugged her back. She pulled away and walked back over to Shane and smiled while blushing. i walked over to Shane too and waved.

Shane was about to say something when Jason got to the bus stop. he looked in between me and Jason and then stepped back. I knew that he wanted to talk to me. i slowly walked over to Jason and stood beside him.

"H-hey Jason!" He looked over at me and then back to the street.

"Jason? Please talk to me?' He looked over at me except this time, it was a glare.

"Niki, the date was supposed to be for you and me only. It was supposed to be time with you. And you completely ignored me and watched Shane and Sam all night." I nodded and looked down at my shoes. Jason didn't say anything , he just stared at the street.

"Jason, I'm sorry. i really am. it's just that i wanted things to work out so good with Shane and Sam. I really wanted them to date each other." Jason just stared straight ahead. he didn't look at me or nothing.

"Jason? Jase? J?" he finally looked at me. and I didn't like the look.

"Look Niki. You're my best friend. But I need a girl who, when on a date with me, won't pay attention to my brother and his girlfriend." I looked at him and then looked down at my feet.

"Jason, I know that i shouldn't have done that. I know that I was wrong about that." Jason nodded and I looked back to see everyone staring at me and him. I turned my attention back to Jason.

"Niki, I waited for you to call and apologise. It's been nearly a week and no phone calls, and no text messages." I stared at him in shock. he was wanted me to apologise?? He was the one that made me walk home in the rain! He was the one that walked out on me! if anything, he should apologise to me! Jason looked down ad then looked me straight in the eye.

"Niki, we are best friends. And honestly, I think that we're better off as being best friends. Because obviously this whole dating thing isn't working out. I need a girl who isn't my best friend. I need someone who isn't almost exactly like me." I stared at Jason in shock. I can't believe that he was doing this. Just because of one fight everything that i had dreamed of was going to end. i let tears slip and I sniffled.

"Jason? are you serious? You're breaking up with me? Because of one fight?" Jason looked at me and I let some more tears fall.

"Niki, I still want to be your friend. this fight made me realise that, I really don't want to date friends. It's just not worth the risk of ruining the friendship. I mean if we went out for a longer period of time and the broke up, then we would ruin our friendship. So I think that it'd be better if we were just friends." I stared at Jason. I had tears streaming down my face, my heart had shattered. I felt like the whole world was against me. It felt like my throat closed up and I couldn't breath.

"Niki are you okay?' Jason reached out for me. i pulled away and glared at him. That jerk just broke my heart and he is asking if I'm okay? I glared at him and walked away. I felt every one's eyes on me. I didn't care. I walked back towards Emma and Sam. Emma saw my face and the tears and immediately embraced me in a hug. Sam wrapped her arms around me and glared at Jason. Emma pulled away and asked what happened. i shook my head and watched the road. A minute later the bus came. i walked on and sat down in a seat. Emma sat behind me and Sam sat in front of me. both were staring at me like they wanted to know what happened, which I know that they did.

"Niki? what happened? I thought that you and Jason were going to make up?" I shook my head and rested it on the glass window.

"Well now we're over and back to being friends." I heard Emma gasp and she covered her mouth.

"Why? you two were so cute together!" I nodded and then let out some more tears and a little sob.

"I...I..." I bit my lip and let some more tears fall.

"I-I love him." Emma shook her head and sighed. I was still biting my lip.

"I'm so sorry Niki! If I hadn't gone on the date with Shane with you and Jason, then this wouldn't have ever happened." I shook my head and sighed.

"This would've still happened. it just would've happened some different way." Sam frowned and then glared at the back, at Jason.

"I'm going to hate Jason now." I shook my head and they both rolled their eyes.

"Don't. Don't hate him." they both nodded and I let some more tears fall. Soon enough we were at the school. And as soon as the bust stopped, I walked off. Well more like ran. i ran to the bathroom and slid down against a wall. I started sobbing. I sobbed until it hurt to cry. I finally wiped some tears away and just sat their. I sat there looking numb. I was sitting in the bathroom when a girl walked in. she had black hair and was tan. she was wearing all black clothes. she had chains running from her tee shirt to her jeans. she took one look at me and started writing on a piece of paper.

If you're in pain, do something about it.


	19. Chapter 18

Hey guys! Here is another chapter. just to give you a heads up, this chapter is going to be in Jason's POV. And it will be about the break up, and what happened on the date and what happened with Amanda.

You Belong With Me chapter 18

__________Jason's POV________________

I can't believe that i broke up with her! I love her! But I don't what to believe! I mean I know that she would never cheat on me, but Amanda had said that she saw her. I can't deal with another cheater. But now I'm caught in between a rock and a hard place. The past couple days/week have been torture.

_**Flashback**_(A/N: This flashback is going back to the date and then to the day that Jason and Niki broke up.)

_____The date_____

_I can't believe it! this was supposed to be our night! this was supposed to be our date night! I told Shane to go somewhere else because now Niki and I could have a date alone. for once. But Shane had begged me and begged me to let him have a double date with Niki and I. I should've said no. But how was I supposed to know that Niki was going to ignore me for Sam and Shane. Don't get me wrong, Shane's my best friend. but he can take care of himself. he knows how to woo girls. He doesn't need to have Niki's attention and Sam's at the same time._

_But I shouldn't be mad at Shane. No, I should be mad at Niki. GRR! I am mad at Niki. I was so mad that i got up and left the date. I was just so ticked off that Niki had done that. I got in my car and drove off. I didn't even care at the moment that she had no way of getting home. I drove off, and got back to my house. I walked in, not in a very good mood and was met by Frankie. The youngest Grey in the family. It was just my dad, my mom, me and Frankie. My parents and Niki's parents were pretty good friends with Niki's parents which made everything even worse. _

_"Hey Jason! How did the date with Niki go? is it over already?" I looked down at Frankie and ignored him. i went into the kitchen to see my parents standing there. they were looking at me, waiting to hear how the date went._

_"Jase, how did the date go?" I looked at my mom and shook my head. My mom looked at my dad, and then came over and gave me a hug._

_"Jason, what happened?" I was about to answer when i turned around and saw Frankie standing there. i didn't want to talk about the date in front of Frankie. My mom, noticed that I didn't want to talk about it in front of Frankie, so she sent him to his room to go play with his toys._

_"Okay son, tell us what happened." My parents and I sat down at the table and I started telling them the whole story. I told them how Niki had ignored me for Shane and Sam and how she didn't look at me the whole night. I told them how she was talking to Shane and Sam all night. They listened to the whole story._

_"Jason, there's got to be a reason why she did that. Did you even ask her why she did that?" I shook my head and my dad rubbed his temples. Sometimes I didn't think right. _

_"Maybe you should've done that." I listened to my dad, but didn't really listen to him. I heard what he was saying, but I wasn't going to do it. I was stubborn. and Niki was going to apologise to me. i thanked my parents for the advice and went down to my room. I put my iPod on my iPod dock and put it on shuffle. I slowly fell asleep to the sound of Secondhand Serenade._

_________The next Day______

_I woke up to my phone going off. i looked at the caller I.D. and saw that Shane left me some text messages, and some voice mails. i opened the text messages and saw that they were pretty much the same thing over and over again._

_Shane:_

_Dude!! How could you do that? How could you walk out on your date with Niki?? She left early and had to walk home in the rain! She's probably going to get sick now!_

_I deleted the message and moved onto the voice mails. When I heard that they were all the same I rolled my eyes. i knew that I should care, but right now, I was too peeved to care. That date was supposed to be a special date. I was going to do so much for her on that date. and then Shane had to go and ruin it by coming on the date. I sighed and got ready for school. I got dressed and went downstairs to eat some breakfast. Frankie, mom and dad were sitting at the table all eating their breakfast. i smiled and sat down at the table. My mom got up and grabbed me some pancakes and some orange juice._

_"Good morning sweetie. Did you have a good sleep?" I nodded and noticed that my mom and dad were avoiding talking about what happened yesterday. i was glad for that. I didn't want Frankie to get mad at me. Frankie and Niki didn't know this, but I knew that Frankie had a crush on Niki. I laughed to myself whenever he said that he would have a chance with her. I focused back on reality when I realised that I had to go and catch the bus._

_"I gotta catch the bus. i love you mom. Love you dad. Love ya Frankie!" I ran out the door and ran to the bus stop. I looked around to see if Niki was at the stop. If she was, then I was going to ignore her. I got there and saw Shane, Sam, Emma and Nate standing there._

_"Hey guys!" Nate looked at me and rolled his eyes and turned his attention to Emma. I looked at Sam,and smiled. Sam glared at me and crossed her arms over her chest and turned away from me. i looked at Shane and noticed that he was the only one that didn't turn away from me. He only looked at me disappointed. i was going to ask him why everyone was mad at me, but the bus came. And when everyone got on the bus, they all sat away from me._

**End Flashback**

Thing only get worse. I was actually going to forgive Niki. Until I had a conversation with Amanda. She was the one that told me the truth. And the truth, let me see what Niki was actually doing. Which is why I broke up with her.

_**Flashback**_

_I was sitting in the library reading a book, and it wasn't about birds surprisingly, when Amanda approached me. She smiled at me and sat down beside me. I stiffened a little and forced a smile. She smiled back and waited for me to put the book down._

_"Hi, bird boy." I smiled at Amanda's old nickname for me. She was always creative when it came to nicknames. 'Unlike Niki', I thought. She saw that I smiled at the old nickname and giggled a little. Then she got serious, she leaned in to make sure that no one was listening._

_"Jason, I'm sorry about what Niki did on your date. You have a right to be mad at her. You had a right to leave." I smiled and was thankful that someone FINALLY was on my side. _

_"Look Jason. I have something to tell you." I nodded and Amanda looked around and then leaned in some more. I leaned in a little to make it easier on her._

_"Jason, Niki, she's not who she says she is." I looked at Amanda confused and she took a deep breath._

_"Jason, I don't want to hurt you, but I have to tell you the truth." I nodded and Amanda sighed._

_"Niki cheated on you." I felt my jaw drop and i stared at Amanda in shock. There was no way! Niki was my best friend! she would never cheat on me. I think._

_"Jason, I'm telling the truth. Look I saw her and this guy Blake making out." I stared at Amanda and let some tears come to my eyes. i didn't let them fall, but they were there. I choked back the tears and took a deep breath._

_"Thanks for telling me Amanda." She smiled and then pat my shoulder._

_"Look, Jason, if you need anyone to talk to, you can always come to me." I nodded and she got up and left. I groaned and sighed. I knew what i had to do._

**End Flashback**

And now me and Niki are no longer a couple. We aren't even friends really. Not after she cheated on me. She no longer has my trust. She no longer has my friendship. Niki and I are now enemies.

**Authors Note:**

There ya go guys. Another chapter. I'm pretty sure that I'll make the next chapter a Shane/Sam date, and a Nate/Emma date. I haven't really wrote much about their dates, so the next chapter is going to be dedicated to Shane/Sam and Nate/Emma. Oh yes and I have a favour that I need to ask of you. I was wondering if anyone could come up with couple names for: Shane/Sam, Nate/Emma and Jason/Niki. I have been trying to think of some today but I'm not doing a very good job. Anyway if you could do that, then you would officially rock awesomely! Oh yes, and please review!


	20. Chapter 19: Beautiful

Hey guys! Here is another chapter. And I want to let you know that soon, this story will end. But there will be a sequel because, something happens to some of the characters. Anyway I want to thank **JonasBrothersMusic** for giving the couple name suggestions. I'm sure that Sam and Shane will get a couple name everntually.

Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock. I don't own Emma, huffle-bibin does. I don't own Sam, JonasBrothersMusic does.

You Belong With Me Chapter 19: Two dates, Two different stories.

_____Nate and Emma_______

Nate and Emma were sitting in his car driving to their date location. Emma was excited and Nate was nervous. Emma didn't know what was going to happen. Nate had talked to his parents and his parents agreed. Nate's parents liked Emma, they approved of Nate dating her. He was ecstatic when he heard that. He couldn't wait to give her her surprise. But he was also nervous. I mean what if she said no? He sighed and turned his attention back towards Emma. He smiled and grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers.

"Nate. Nate. Natey." He looked at her and smiled. Emma tried putting on her best puppy dog pout.

"Can I please know where we're going?" Nate shook his head and Emma leaned back in her seat and tried to act sad. Nate smiled and quickly leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"Emma, please don't have that look on your face. It makes you look cute and adorable." Emma turned in her seat to look at Nate.

"Is there anything wrong with looking adorable and cute?" Nate shook his head and Emma looked confused.

"Ummm...Nate...then why did you want me to stop looking cute?" Nate smiled and kissed her hand.

"It makes it harder to say no to you." Emma nodded and then shrugged. She sat there staring out the window for a bit and then turned to Nate.

"So, what do you think of Shane and Sam?" Nate didn't answer for a bit so he was obviously thinking.

"I think they're cute together. Finally someone that can deal with all of Shane's energy, and possibly, if we're lucky, can tone it down too." Emma smiled and nodded and then looked back out the window.

"Nate, do you think that we'll last through high school? I mean a lot of couples don't survive." Nate looked at Emma and smiled. He knew a secret that Emma didn't. It was just whether she said yes or not.

"Emma, I don't know what'll happen in the future. But I have high hopes for you and I." Emma nodded and looked out the window again. She sighed and rested her head against the glass.

________Shane and Sam________

Shane smiled at Sam as they were walking down the road. Sam had a blindfold on, and she was holding onto Shane for dear life. She didn't know where he was taking her, and she wasn't too keen on finding out. Shane laughed at her when she would hold onto his harm even tighter. Sam didn't think that this was funny. She thought that this was quite annoying.

"Shane, can you please tell me where we are going? To at least keep me sane?" Shane shook his head and said no.

"This is a surprise. But I can promise that you'll like it." Same scoffed and Shane pulled her closer.

"You need to trust me Sam." Sam sighed and nodded a little.

'Yeah I guess. But still, I might end up hating it." Shane shrugged and pulled her a little faster. They were almost there. Shane looked at Sam and then pulled her and then stopped. he payed the fee and got two bracelets. He gently put one on Sam and then one on himself.

"Shane! Now can you take off my blindfold?" Shane smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Sam, i will take off your blindfold. On one condition..." Sam nodded and then Shane continued.

"Alright, but you've got to promise me that you will keep your eyes closed." Sam nodded and Shane took of the blindfold. Sam kept her eyes closed and Shane walked in front of her.

"Alright Sam, open your eyes." Sam opened her eyes and gasped. They were at the fair/amusement park. Sam smiled widely and then hugged Shane.

"I love it! How did you know that I wanted to go to the amusement park?" Shane smiled and wrapped his arms around Sam's waist.

"Niki told me." Sam smiled and kissed Shane's lips. Shane smiled and broke the kiss and stared at her. They still had their arms wrapped around each other.

"You should've trusted me Sam. That would've saved you the pain of being worried." Sam rolled her eyes and playfully slapped Shane's shoulder. She broke out of the hug and smiled at everything.

"Sam, I bought bracelets. We can go on whatever we want, how ever many times we want." Sam smiled widely and then hugged Shane again. Shane wrapped an arm around her shoulders and began directing her towards the amusement park rides. Shane looked around and then smiled when he saw a huge roller coaster. He started pulling Sam towards it. Sam didn't notice it. But when she saw it up close she instantly started backing away.

"Shane, uh-uh. No way. That thing looks freaky." Shane smirked a little and grabbed her hand. He pulled her a little and Sam dug her feet into the ground.

'Sam, don't worry. I'll be there to protect you from sudden death." Sam looked at Shane with wide eyes, and Shane just started laughing. He pulled her along and soon they were the next in line. Sam didn't want to go on this 'death trap' but Shane insisted on it.

They were next in line, and Shane showed the guy his bracelet. He let them on and Sam started getting more and more nervous. There were only two people seats, so Shane and Sam sat together. Shane grabbed Sam's hand once the restraints were in place and kissed it. Sam was gripping onto the restraints for dear life. She didn't like this. She didn't want to do this. It was all Shane's idea. Shane had a huge grin on his face but Sam wasn't amused. 'Great! What a way to die' she thought. 'Death by going on a date'.

_________Nate and Emma_______

Nate sat down on the blanket that was laying on the grass. Emma sat down beside him, eating a PB&J sandwich. Emma was content with the sandwiches but Nate insisted that they could get something else. Emma finished eating and then looked at Nate. He smiled and pulled his guitar onto his lap.

"Are you going to play a song for me Nate?" Nate nodded and stared at Emma, right into her eyes.

"Emma, this song is about you." Emma smiled and blushed. Nate started strumming a slow, romantic tune.

_If the heart is always searching, _

_Can you ever find a home? _

_I've been looking for that someone, _

_I'll never make it on my own. _

_Dreams can't take the place of loving you, _

_There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true_

_When you look me in the eyes, _

_And tell me that you love me. _

_Everything's alright, _

_When you're right here by my side. _

_When you look me in the eyes, _

_I catch a glimpse of heaven. _

_I find my paradise, _

_When you look me in the eyes. _

_How long will I be waiting, _

_To be with you again _

_Gonna tell you that I love you, _

_In the best way that I can. _

_I can't take a day without you here, _

_You're the light that makes my darkness disappear. _

_When you look me in the eyes, _

_And tell me that you love me. _

_Everything's alright, _

_When you're right here by my side. _

_When you look me in the eyes, _

_I catch a glimpse of heaven. _

_I find my paradise, _

_When you look me in the eyes. _

_More and more, I start to realize, _

_I can reach my tomorrow, _

_I can hold my head high, _

_And it's all because you're by my side. _

_When you look me in the eyes, _

_And tell me that you love me. _

_Everything's alright, _

_When you're right here by my side. _

_When I hold you in my arms_

_I know that it's forever_

_I just gotta let you know_

_I never wanna let you go _

_Cause when you look me in the eyes. _

_And tell me that you love me. _

_Everything's alright, _

_When you're right here by my side. _

_When you look me in the eyes, _

_I catch a glimpse of heaven. _

_I find my paradise, _

_When you look me in the eyes. _

_Oh _

Emma sat there blushing like crazy. Nate smiled and leaned in slowly. Emma leaned in too, and soon they were kissing, romantically. Nate pulled something out of his pocket and looked nervous.

"Emma...I..." Nate was interrupted by his phone ringing. He opened it and seen that it was a text from Jason. Nate read it and then groaned he got up and helped Emma get up.

"Emma, I'm sorry. But I have to go home. Jason said something about my parents calling his parents asking if I could come home." Emma nodded and helped Nate pick things up. Ten minutes later, they were back in the car.

_______Shane and Sam________

Sam sat down on a bench glaring at Shane. Shane had wanted to go on every single fast moving, crazy ride that there was here. Sam wanted to go on something nice and slow. like the Ferris wheel. But Shane kept on saying that they would go on it when the time was right. Sam saw many great times to go on it.

"Shane, can we go on the Ferris wheel now?" Shane nodded and Sam looked a little surprised. She was expecting him to say no.

"Sam, now is the right time to go on the Ferris wheel." Sam looked confused and then sighed as Shane got up and dragged her over to the Ferris wheel. The line wasn't too long, so they go on pretty quick. They started going and then were suddenly stopped at the top. Sam sighed and Shane nudged her.

"There was a reason for going on the Ferris wheel at this time." Sam looked at Shane confused and then he directed her attention, to right in front of them. There Sam saw the sunset. There was reds, and oranges, and yellows. It was one of the most beautiful things that she has ever seen.

"Shane! This is so pretty! Isn't it the most beautiful thing in the world?" Shane nodded and pulled Sam closer. Sam's head was resting on Shane's shoulder and his head was on top of hers.

"No Sam. **You** are the most beautiful thing in the world." Sam smiled and kissed Shane lightly.


	21. Chapter 20: Leaving

Hey guys! Here is the last chapter of 'You Belong With Me'. I might make a sequel. But it depends on how many people review, and say that they want a sequel. Anyway I want to thank the reviewers: **Cariad1987** and **tiffboocullen**. You guys rock and I hope that you like the last chapter! Please review guys and tell me if you want a sequel or not.

You Belong With Me Chapter 20: The big shock

Jason still hadn't talked to me. We weren't dating. We were barely friends. Mine and Jason's relationship wasn't very good. We went from best friends, to dating, to broken up, to acquaintances. I loved him, and I always would, but I couldn't believe that he didn't believe me. He believed Amanda. no matter how many times Shane, Nate, Emma and Sam told him, he wouldn't believe them. He said that I cheated. I didn't bother trying to explain to him that I was innocent. I knew that he wouldn't believe me. He would rather believe Amanda then his previous best friend. But that was his choice not mine.

The plus side was that I was pulling out great songs. I was helping Nate and Shane, and even Jason with their demo CD. Emma and Sam were helping too. We had recorded a demo CD and we were going to send it in. The CD had a lot of the songs that they wrote. But it also had songs that Sam, Emma and I wrote. They guys sung the songs, amazingly, and we were all sure that they would get a record deal.

Shane, Nate and Jason thought that Emma, Sam and I weren't going to send it in for another week. But it was Sam's idea to send it in the day after it was done. Emma and I agreed and said that that would be a great idea because then the record company would call them sooner. But after the CD was done, it was pretty boring, considering the fact that Nate and Emma were going on a lot of dates, and Sam and Shane went on dates pretty much every single day. Jason was busy doing whatever he was doing, and even if he wasn't busy, we wouldn't be hanging out. But I found a solution. When bored: write a song. And that's what I was doing.

_You have a way of coming easily to me_

_And when you take, you take the very best of me_

_So I start a fight cause I need to feel something_

_And you do what you want cause I'm not what you wanted_

_[Chorus:]_

_Oh what a shame, what a rainy ending given to a perfect day_

_Just walk away, no use defending words that you will never say_

_And now that I'm sitting here thinking it through_

_I've never been anywhere cold as you_

_You put up walls and paint them all a shade of gray_

_And I stood there loving you and wished them all away_

_And you come away with a great little story_

_Of a mess of a dreamer with the nerve to adore you_

_[Chorus]_

_Oh what a shame, what a rainy ending given to a perfect day_

_So Just walk away, no use defending words that you will never say_

_And now that I'm sitting here thinking it through_

_I've never been anywhere cold as you_

_You never did give a damn thing honey but I cried, cried for you_

_And I know you wouldn't have told nobody if I died, died for you, died for you_

_Oh what a shame, what a rainy ending given to a perfect day_

_Oh Every smile you fake is so condescending_

_Counting all the scars you made_

_Now that I'm sittin here thinkin it all though_

_I've never been anywhere as cold as you_

I sighed and wiped away some tears. I took a deep breath and then let out a sigh. I was going to start living my life for someone else. Jason Grey, wasn't going to be number 1 to me anymore. I was going to survive without him. Jason and I were still going to be friends, but he wasn't going to be as important to me as he once was.

___Nate and Emma___

Nate sat in his room with Emma. Emma and Nate were sitting on his bed, talking about the future, and what would happen if they got the record deal. Nate wanted Emma to come on tour with them if they did get the record deal. But Emma said that she couldn't. She said that she had to think about high school. Nate understood but he didn't want to leave Emma behind. Nate still had to ask Emma that question. He was just waiting for the right moment. He just didn't know when that was.

"Nate, would it be selfish of me if I said that I didn't want to break up? That i wanted to date for a long time?" Nate wrapped his arms around Emma and pulled her closer. Nate kissed her cheek and Emma blushed.

"Emma, that's exactly how I feel. i never want to break up with you." Emma smiled and looked up and then kissed Nate's lips. Nate smiled and then broke the kiss. Emma looked at Nate in confusion and then Nate smiled.

"Emma, I wanted t give you this a long time again. But every time that I tried, I got interrupted." Emma nodded and Nate leaned over and grabbed a box. Emma's eyes widened, and she hoped that that wasn't what she thought that it was.

"Emma, I love you and I want to be with you forever, and I know that we're too young to get married. So I was wondering if you would accept this promise ring. and promise to marry me in the future when we can." Emma looked at Nate with tears in her eyes. She smiled and hugged me. She was crying while trying to say yes.

"Nate! I love it! I can't believe that you actually bought me a promise ring! I'm so happy!" Nate smiled and kissed Emma lightly. Emma smiled and hugged Nate, wanting to stay with him forever.

____Shane and Sam___

Sam sat on the grass staring at the stars. She smiled to herself, and sighed contently. Her and Shane were getting closer and closer by the day, and she was so happy! Shane was one of the sweetest guys that she has ever met. He gave her roses and chocolate. He wrote songs for her, and played them. He planned exciting dates followed by mellowed down dates. He was the perfect guy. Shane was perfect. Sam sighed and then closed her eyes. When she opened them a couple minutes later, she saw a single red rose on a blanket in front of her. Sam got up and picked it up. She smelt it and then smiled. 'Shane' she thought. She turned around, but saw no one behind her. She looked and saw that her parents were still up. They had the kitchen and the bedroom light on. Sam smiled and turned around. She sat on the blanket and then laid down. She started playing with the rose, deep in thought, when she heard a voice behind her.

"Sammy! You have to get up in order for me to fix this thing!" Sam turned around to see Shane standing there with a huge grin on his face, carrying a giant box. Sam got up and stared at Shane in confusion.

"Ummm...Shane...what is that?" Shane looked at Sam, who pointed to the box. Shane smiled and then turned around and started taking things out of the box. he set them down on the blanket and started putting them together. Half an hour later, he was done. Shane stepped out of the way and let Same see what was there.

"A telescope? Shane why do we need a telescope?" Shane smiled and pulled Sam towards the telescope. Sam stood in front of the telescope and looked in it. Sam gasped and saw how beautiful everything was. Shane came up behind Sam and ran his arms over hers and then hugged her.

"Sam, we are looking for a specific star." Sam looked at Shane and Shane smiled. Sam looked confused but stepped out of the way. Shane started looking and then found the star. He left it in the right spot and Sam came and looked at it.

"Sam, I would like to introduce you to the brand new named star. Samantha, or Sam for short." Sam turned around and stared at Shane in shock. Shane smiled widely.

"I wanted to get you a present but I didn't what to get you. So I bought a star and named it after you. This star will last as long as our love does. And this star is a new star, so obviously we're going to be in love for a long time." Sam smiled and hugged Shane tightly. Shane hugged her back and kissed her neck. If only Sam would've seen her parents standing in the doorway smiling ear to ear.

______Later______

I was sitting in my room playing my music when i heard the phone ring. i quickly picked it up and then almost dropped it.

"Hello, is this Nicole?" I said yes, and then tried to calm myself down.

"Yes, this is one of the producers here at Hollywood records. And I would like to inform you that the demo that you sent us. Well, i am happy to say that they three boys, now have a record deal at Hollywood Records." I said a thank you and he gave me some information. I wrote it down and then said goodbye. After I hung up, I sat down on my bed, speechless. they did it. they were going to be rock stars! I got up and ran out of my house, over to Nate's house.

I quickly opened the door and saw Nate and Emma sitting on the couch staring at me. i stood there practically jumping up and down. Emma came over and grabbed my shoulders and held me there.

"Niki, what is so exciting?" I looked at Emma and then at Nate.

"NATE, SHANE AND JASON ARE GOING TO BE ROCKSTARS!" Nate stared at me and then looked at Emma. The next thing i hear is Nate collapsing on the ground.

_____Few Months Later____

Emma, Sam and I were all standing outside of the huge bus getting ready to say goodbye to the boys. Shane was finishing putting some stuff on the bus. But as soon as he was done, he ran up to Sam and wrapped his arms around her waist. He lifted her up and started spinning her around. Sam was laughing and smiling from ear to ear. Nate was holding onto Emma while Emma was crying silently into his neck. I sighed and looked at the ground. i would miss these guys. They were my second family. I looked up to see Jason standing there talking to his parents and Frankie. The only way that the boys could go on tour was if Jason's parents went with them. and they agreed. I looked down and tried not to cry. I said goodbye to Shane, and Nate already. I said goodbye to Jason's parents and Frankie. But I didn't say goodbye to Jason. not yet. I looked up and saw Jason looking right at me. I smiled weakly, and saw him walking over to me.

"Hey Niki. I'll miss you. Even though we aren't really on good terms. i want to fix that right now. So I'm sorry that things turned out the way that they did. But I was hoping that maybe you would want to start over. Be best friends again?" I nodded and Jason hugged me. i was going to miss him. i was still in love with him. I think that I'll always be in love him. Jason pulled away and slowly leaned down and kissed my lips softly.

"Then again, you are supposed to be my girlfriend. I mean you do belong with me." I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him tight. he reluctantly pulled away and then walked towards the bus. he was about to get on the bus when he turned around.

"I love you Niki!" I said it back to Jason and he waved, and then the bus left. My two best guy friends, and the guy that I'm crazy about, living their dream.


	22. Please Read! About the sequel!

**_Important!!!!_**

Hey guys! So thanks to everyone who voted. I do have the sequel to 'You Belong With Me' up right now. It is called **_'Forever & Always' _**suggested by **JonasBrothersMusic**. I want to thank you for that. Anway, so the sequel is up, and read it if you want to. And if you don't then that's fine. Thanks!


End file.
